Detention
by Meow-Mix-91
Summary: Misao lands herself in detention with a certain amber eyed wolf. Naturally, caging a weasel can only lead to chaos. -DEAD-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I guess you could call this a series. Basically it's going to be a bunch of one-shots wrapped up in one package because I don't have enough time to plot it all out into one complete story, nor the capacity. Therefore, this is the best I can do. It's a change from my normal Hatori/Tohru stuff, but I absolutely ADORE Misao/Saitou. This was a real big spur of the moment thing, so be gentle.

When you guys read this, if you find yourself wanting more, drop me a request in a review & by God you shall have more. However, if I don't receive any, then this thing will remain with just the one chapter instead of the little "one-shot mini-series" I had originally planned out.

Warnings: Saitou/Misao oriented, need I say more? Um, I attempted to keep them in character, not so sure if I succeeded. You be the judge.

Some events in the story are based on real-life…too fun.

As always, hope you like it, & enjoy!

Usual disclaimers apply.

-------oOo-------

Detention: Sexual Orientation 101 (Part 1?)

Misao walked into the stuffy, old History classroom, the faint odor of cigarettes irritating her nose. Following a familiar routine, she dumped her things on the floor beside her desk and sat down.

She watched hazy grey smoke swirl and contort in the air a few feet across from her, following the tendrils all the way to the very mouth that spewed them forth. She eyed the man in front of her in an obvious manner.

He chose to ignore her presence all together and continued scrawling down the length of a paper with his ballpoint. The harsh scratching practically echoed throughout the room, leaving one scathing red mark after another, forever marring the page.

Seeing as how he refused to initiate any conversation, she saw fit to take matters into her own hands.

"Second hand smoke kills, you know." She remarked, examining her cuticles and picking out imaginary crumbs of dirt.

"Good, one less mouth to feed."

Seeing as how this particular discussion seemed to be going south, she started to drum her fingernails to the beat of some non-existent theme.

Every time they hit the wooden surface he would visibly twitch, much to her amusement. She started humming a tune to go along with it.

He went on ignoring her. Then, she added words…

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Bum, bum, bum…here they are standing in a row, bum, bum, bum-"

The grip on his pen tightened until his knuckles were almost white.

"-Big ones, small ones, some as big as your HEAD!"

"SHUT UP!" He barked and she just smiled, her blue orbs gazing at him innocently.

He sighed heavily and went back to writing comments across the test papers.

_Time to bring out the big guns_, she cackled mentally.

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT…?" Amber eyes flickered to her face.

She picked at something on her desk, looking completely apathetic.

"It's a simple question, and the answer is a simple yes or no."

"Answer me this, what provoked you to inquire about my sexual orientation when you have a twelve page essay to write on the Meji Era of Japan?" He plucked off his reading glasses and reclined in his chair, facing her.

She looked at him, confused.

"What essay?"

"The one that's just been assigned to you; you better get started, I expect it no later than Friday." He answered.

"WHAT…!? But today is Thursday!"

"Exactly why you should use this opportunity to start…"

She glared at him as he basked in his five minutes of glory.

"I don't have a pencil." She pouted.

"Find one." He retorted.

"Bastard…"She mumbled.

"Pardon..?" He smirked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I said, Battousai; wasn't he, like, some famous assassin during the Bakumatsu?" She replied quickly, while shuffling through her bag in search of a writing utensil.

"Yes, now shut up and write…"

**Approximately 5 minutes later…**

"So…" She tapped her (borrowed) pencil against the desk.

"What now?" He glared from behind his newspaper.

"You never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"My, my, aren't we the forgetful one; are you gay?"

"Are you finished with my essay?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, to be honest, I haven't even started."

"Then why are you talking?" He snapped.

"Why is it that everything that comes out of your mouth drips with sarcasm and ends with a question mark?"

"Drips with sarcasm', that's some good grammatical use." He commented, dryly.

"Whoa, did I just enter a parallel universe where you actually complimented me?"

"Maybe you can put your ability to manipulate words to some productive use in that essay and it might just bring up the failing grade that it's sure to earn." He finished.

She sighed, "Spoke too soon; knew it was too good to be true. So what are you, an English teacher now or what?"

"No, I detest English; analyzing works of fiction is nothing more than a waste of time, not to mention boring." He watched her visibly perk up at this and for some reason, he regretted saying anything.

"Oh so NOW we're getting somewhere…" She pulled out a small notepad seemingly out of nowhere. "Tell me more; was there some evil English teacher in your past that traumatized you? Did she make you write twelve page essays just to see you suffer, or is that just a special characteristic of yours?"

"Do you enjoy giving me a headache?" He could hardly believe the audacity of this girl.

She seemed to actually think about it before replying, "Just a bit… are you always this tense? I've heard from many a client that I can do killer things with my hands." She wiggled her dainty fingers for emphasis.

"Excuse me?" He baited, hoping that embarrassment would cause her to be finally at a loss for words.

"I meant I give great massages, you dirty, old man."… Alas, he realized too late that the girl had no shame.

He ran a hand though his hair, a few stray locks refusing to comply and falling over his eyes.

"Isn't it time for you to leave?"

"Nope, far from it, actually; I've only been here fifteen minutes. I've got another forty-five to go."

"Do you value your life?"

"Hello, talk about random, but yes, I happen to like living."

"Then I suggest you leave before I kill you."

"Hmm, is that a threat, or are you just trying to be funny?"

"I'm not known for my sense of humor, Ms. Makimachi."

"Ew, don't call me 'Ms.' It makes me feel ancient, kind of like you." She scrunched her nose up in disapproval.

"I'm thirty-six…" He answered truthfully, curious as to her reaction.

"No way; are you serious?"

"When have I been anything but?"

"Wow, I'm going to feel weird calling you 'Mr.' Saitou from now on. How about I just call you Hajime?"

"How about no…?"

"See, here we go again, ending all your sentences with question marks, and just when I thought that we were beginning to see some progress."

---------oOo---------

So what do you think? I could leave it at this unless I had some review requests for more, because believe me, I've got more. Drop me those reviews with your input, NO FLAMES. I was hesitant enough as it is about posting this up, so just stick with the constructive criticism, please.

Leave me some love! It's great motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Oh, I love you guys. I was so nervous when I was about to check the reviews. What I read really made me smile. I'm so happy. To answer one of your questions, yes, I had an absolute BLAST writing it. One particular reviewer commented on how "refreshing" Misao's character was compared to the normal portrayal of the naïve, bubbly, lovable little brat & I agree. I've always wanted a stronger character type for her, something more realistic, some one who got strait to the point.

I totally forgot to mention that _italics_ signify thoughts; I was too excited to remember. In this chapter we find out how Misao got herself in detention.

Warnings: Saitou/Misao…and some adult content, so kiddies beware. You have been forewarned.

Usual disclaimers apply.

-------oOo-------

Detention: Extra Credit

Saitou Hajime had been teaching high school for approximately eight years and not once in his career did he ever have a student as obnoxious and daring as her.

His gaze was known to instill fear in the hearts of his students; one glance and they froze on the spot, their beady little eyes widening like a deer caught in the headlights.

He loved it, that power of intimidation. He was a wolf among a flock of frightened sheep. From the moment they entered his classroom, they were his to do with what he wished, for he was master. They had no shepherd to protect them.

However, with her, things were the exact opposite. His frequent sarcastic remarks that would normally leave a student bumbling like a fool backfired when it came to the seventeen-year-old twit. She wasn't afraid of him, or if she was, she was wonderfully skilled at hiding it.

She was courageous, he'd give her that much.

-------oOo-------

**2 days earlier…**

Misao sat in the office, flipping through an educational magazine as she waited to be called in.

The secretary was chattering away non-stop on the phone when a voice over the intercom interrupted her conversation.

"Yes, sir; right away, sir…Ms. Makimachi, he's ready for you now."

Misao stood up and stretched before walking toward a door with a shiny golden plate inscribed with the word "Principal" on it. She politely knocked and waited.

"Come on in."

Upon entering, she took a seat in front of the wide wooden desk and glanced at the elder man in front of her.

He let out a long sigh and one hand moved to twirl his lengthy grey beard around his forefinger.

"I am very ashamed of you Ms. Makimachi. This kind of behavior is expected of others, but most certainly not of you. We've already discussed things with Mr. Sagara and his punishment has been dealt; now all that is left is the matter at hand. I can honestly say that I don't know what to do with you. Since it is your first major offense, I will go easy on you…"

"Oh, cut the act, gramps; just tell me what I need to do." She cut in.

Okina laughed at his granddaughter's attitude.

"My dear Misao, I simply can't comprehend how you managed to get yourself into so much trouble. Was it really worth it?"

Misao smirked at the fond memory. It had been an absolutely flawless plan, at least up until the point where she and Sanosuke ended up getting chased down by security guards.

Freshmen Orientation, Fishy Camp, the Fish Bowl, Fish Fest, a day where all the new freshmen were packed together into groups, like the sardines they were. They get pulled out of class for a whole day just so the counselors could lecture them on the dire importance of maintaining their grades, what would be expected of them, the career classes that were offered, and all that junk.

She remembered being on the roof of the Science building with five whole buckets full of squirming, slimy, worms, Sano right at her side as the two of them gazed down at their prey like hungry felines. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, as soon as they were in range Sano gave a whistle and up and over the buckets went.

Worms rained down on the group; girls shrieked and burst into tears while the boys, in between laughter and disgust, cursed angrily at the pair.

Misao laughed so hard that tears were streaming down the corners of her eyes. Then security had shown up and the fun was over…

A throat cleared bringing her out of her reverie and she found herself back in her grandfather's office.

"Oh yeah, it was totally worth it." She smiled.

-------oOo-------

**Present time…**

The bell rang signaling the end of yet another school day and Misao watched while blowing bubbles with her gum, as everyone but her piled out of the History classroom.

The door creaked shut, leaving her alone, with only the hum of the air conditioner to prevent the annoying ringing in one's ear that usually accompanies silence…well that and a very agitated teacher.

Seeing as how Day One had gone so "well", Misao found she didn't have much to look foreword to unless she chose to provoke the man…which was rather hilarious.

Hajime eyed the girl in distaste, after yesterday's events, he hardly knew what to expect of her. That blasted grandfather of hers could have assigned her to anyone, yet he ended up having to baby sit the brat.

He had heard about the little stunt she and that rooster-head had pulled and he couldn't help cracking a smile behind the book he was reading.

A couple of minutes went by without a disruption and Saitou was just beginning to think he would make it through the end of the day smoothly, when a pop shattered the silence…and then another…and then another.

The third time was the last as he directed her to a trash bin where she begrudgingly spit out the offending candy.

A few more minutes passed, what she said next made him choke on his coffee.

"Would a student get extra points if she gave her teacher a blowjob?"

He looked at her and wasn't too surprised to find that she looked completely sincere. As if it were a question one asked everyday.

_Alright, I'll play along_, he decided. It was probably something she didn't think he'd do and it would catch her off guard, maybe even scare her into silence.

"Yes." He answered without even looking up from his reading.

"Whoa, so a student WOULD get extra points?"

"No."

"No, she wouldn't get extra points? Are you being sarcastic because it's hard to tell with you? You speak Sarcasm like it's your native dialect."

"Yes."

"Oh, so she WOULD get extra points, got it."

"No, you will not get extra points for giving me a blowjob."

"Who said anything about me giving you a blowjob?"

"You did."

"Hold it there buddy, I said would a STUDENT get extra point if she gave her TEACHER a blowjob, not would I get extra points for giving YOU one, but obviously, your mind was off in it's own red light district. Wishful thinking on your part, I'm afraid."

He scoffed, "You know what you were implying, so don't try to get cute with me, girl."

"Aw, you think I'm cute, well you're not so bad yourself, hot stuff." She winked.

He rolled his eyes at her, "You are such a little weasel."

Misao froze and her whole body tensed up.

"What did you just call me?"

He glanced at her from over his book, and was amused to notice her blue eyes burning with rage.

"Did I stutter?"

"Oh yeah, well-" She took a moment to look him over, eyes the color of the sun, a sharp angular face, tall muscular build.

"-you are such a wolf!" She shouted the first animal that came to mind, which was not the most effective of insults. Realizing her stupidity only served to fuel her annoyance further.

"I'll consider that a complement."

"It wasn't supposed to be you mangy mutt!"

"Fur ball..."

Misao paused for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Fur ball? Is that the best you can come up with?" She gasped out.

He simply shrugged, "I didn't know it was a competition."

She abruptly ceased her laughing and shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up…"

Seeing as how he had succeeded in making her look like a complete moron, he gave her another "wolfish" grin before looking back down at his book. Two days down, six more weeks to go, maybe things wouldn't go as bad as he'd thought.

The girl was persistent so she wouldn't allow things to remain as they were, she'd get him back and he found that he was actually looking foreword to it.

-----oOo-----

Okina chuckled to himself from where he stood leaning against the wall outside Hajime's classroom. He had heard the whole conversation from start to finish and mentally applauded Hajime for momentarily putting his granddaughter in her place. He stroked his beard.

Those two were going to be at each other's throats, Misao was a stubborn little thing and Hajime was just as hard-headed. They were perfect together.

He only hoped that they didn't kill one another before they realized it.

-----oOo-----

Alight, time to clear a few things up, Misao is seventeen, and this is the beginning of the school year, she'll be eighteen in November, therefore legal, but this is mainly going to be humor, I'll see if I can work in the romance because we all know that even Saitou needs some lovin'.

Not as hilarious a chapter, but then again you might think differently. The first chapter was like a prologue, an introductory. Anyway, now we know why Misao gets to hang out with Saitou after school…

Until the next chapter, keep those reviews coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Wow, chapter 3 already. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are so wonderful. I am having too much fun writing this. I've also thought about it and it barely hit me that this is turning out to be a real story, not the one-shot series I had originally planned, which is GREAT because I've always wondered if I had the capability to handle an actual story. It's a challenge I'm up to taking, especially since school is almost over and I'll have non-stop writing time, so wish me luck! **(BETA'S NOTE: She doesn't have the discipline to stay with one story. That's her excuse. That lazy person…)**

Warnings: Wolf/Weasel...

Normal disclaimers apply.

-----oOo-----

Detention: Truth or Dare

"Kaoru, please stop staring so openly like that, people will notice."

"Oh, Misao, it just isn't fair! He's perfect for me."

"Aside from the fact that he is eleven years older than you..."

"Age shouldn't matter when you're in love."

Misao rolled her eyes as her friend continued to longingly eye a certain red-headed math teacher from across the cafeteria. Kamiya Kaoru had been utterly, hopelessly, and totally in love with Himura Kenshin since she had first set her pretty little oceanic eyes on the man her sophomore year.

She had to give Kaoru points for perseverance, whereas others in such a position would have given up, case and point, Yukishiro Tomoe.

Voted "Most Likely to Become a Model" in her senior class; intelligent, kind-hearted, patient, in other words, the ideal perfect wife, if not better, and the exact opposite of Kaoru. Kaoru, whom walked around frequently swinging a bokken, was captain of the kendo team and a complete tomboy.

Anyway, Tomoe, a former senior, had set her heart on catching Himura's eye throughout her last year. She went out of her way making him lunches every day, wearing hideously short clothing, and things of that sort.

She ended up graduating, top honors, a full scholarship to Tokyo U, and Kenshin-less. Point being she had wasted her last year slaving over someone, who, Misao personally thought, was a complete dork, instead of going to parties and getting drunk.

"Remember Tomoe, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sighed, "Yes, but she was different. She tried too hard. Guys like something they have to work for."

"Whatever, we are in need of a subject change."

"Alright, so how's detention going?"

Misao giggled, "Absolutly fabulous!"

Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her friend in a way that clearly said "Explain".

"I get to spend an hour annoying Saitou to the brink of insanity."

"That poor man..."

According to Megumi, one of her friends and a student in the man's class, he was characterized as being "a total hard-ass in desperate need of a good lay". Misao had developed a hobby of making men like him go crazy.

"Please tell me he isn't going to be another 'Takeshi'." Kaoru referred to their freshmen Biology teacher, who after many instances involving Misao ended up transferring to another high school.

Misao slurped on her drink and glanced across the room at a particular History teacher.

"Nah, Takeshi was too easy. This one actually fights back." She smiled at Saitou while he chatted with another colleague who she recognized as being Okita Soji, a junior English teacher.

-----oOo-----

Saitou scanned the room in boredom, purposefully overlooking certain people, while listening to Okita yapping on about how brilliant his bunch of brats were this year and how he looked forward to the months ahead.

"Hajime, it would seem that you have an admirer."

Saitou looked at his friend.

"That blue-eyed pixie with the long braid has been staring at you for the past ten minutes."

At the mention of "blue-eyed" and "long braid" he didn't even have to look to know who was being spoken of, but he did anyway out of sheer habit.

She was twirling her braid around her fingers when he caught her eye, and she threw him a painfully obvious wink which didn't go unnoticed. Okita laughed out loud, while Himura, having also seen the exchange, gave Saitou a questioning look as amusement danced within his violet-tinted eyes.

-----oOo-----

"Misao!" Kaoru chided while blushing to herself when she noticed Kenshin glance over at the two of them with a smile on his face.

Misao on the other hand, was too busy in a fit of giggles to care.

"See what I mean? It's hilarious!" She said, in between breaths.

-----oOo-----

"Are you finished?" Saitou gritted out.

Okita was still chuckling, "Almost…"

Kenshin came over to sit with the two.

"What was all that about?"

"That witch is evil incarnate." He answered while lighting a cigarette.

"Hajime here has himself a little girlfriend and Okina's granddaughter no less."

Okita jumped in, much to Saitou's annoyance.

Kenshin laughed, "So that's how it is, eh? Hajime the History teacher of all people..."

"Don't be a fool, Himura, it's no secret that the weasel's little friend over there has been pining over you for years, and there is nothing going on between me and the girl." Saitou commented dryly while blowing smoke in the red-head's face.

"Oro?"

Okita smiled while Saitou scoffed.

-----oOo-----

The moment the dismissal bell rang Saitou prepared himself for another sixty minutes of torture.

Misao was quiet for a moment, before shifting in her seat to face him and clasping her hands on the desk in a professional manner.

"Let's play a game."

Saitou ignored her, as usual.

"It's called Truth or Dare; you might have heard of it before. It's very popular."

He continued to go about his business.

"Okay, I'll go first; Truth or Dare?"

More silence…

"What was that? Truth…? Truth it is. Okay, umm, is it true that you have a tattoo of a unicorn on your butt?"

"Would you like to see for yourself?" He finally voiced.

"Oh, is that a personal invitation?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

He simply chose not to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes, I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime. So, why the unicorn; I figured you for the more macho type, like some huge traditional dragon, but then again that may be too yakuza, or something hardcore, so I guess you really are a fairy."

He just let her talk.

"Alright, your turn..."

Saitou thought about it for a minute then decided to humor her.

"Truth or Dare…"

"Dare. Bring it on."

"I dare you to remain silent for the duration of your time here."

"Aw, now that's a given; we both know I don't have the capacity for that and besides, annoying you is just too fun to pass up."

"You are incapable of completing the task given to you, therefore, I win."

"Great for you, what do you want; a prize?"

"Sure."

"Fine, but don't say you want me to be silent for the rest of detention."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Good to know, so what'll it be? Years of servitude, a lap dance…?"

"The latter…"

Misao was at a loss for words.

"I'm waiting…"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

She laughed nervously, and he smirked at her discomfort.

She cleared her throat, "Well, you see, these kind of things need music or else they aren't as effective, another day, perhaps."

"Hmm, too bad, I guess 'I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime'." He quoted her earlier words.

-----oOo-----

Chapter three is down for the count. So far we have the score tied up at:

Misao: II (this includes the lunch incident)

Saitou: II

Next chapter is a tie breaker; let's see who will take the lead!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other two, now press that wonderful little purple button and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Chapter 4 already, wow, this is probably the farthest I've ever gone on any story…Hooray for me! School is almost over and I got the results back for all my major exams back, and I did pretty kick ass, so that is a big weight lifted from my shoulders! Anyway, enough of my personal life, on with the story!

Warnings: the usual…with a dash of action.

Normal disclaimers…blah, blah, blah…

-----oOo-----

Detention: Fighting & Flying…Daggers?

Okina sat behind his mahogany desk observing the man across from him.

"So, tell me, Hajime, how has my granddaughter been treating you? Well, I hope."

Saitou had to refrain from rolling his eyes; the man was his employer after all. He looked around the room, noting the various plaques of achievement and the few photographs of family members.

"As well as expected..."-Which wasn't exactly the truth but wasn't a lie either.

Okina smiled, "Wonderful, now, to the business at hand. You see-"

Saitou nodded and continued to survey his surroundings, stopping abruptly when a particular picture caught his eye.

"-Seijurou has called in sick today; unfortunately, he is the kendo club's coach and their first tournament is this Saturday-"

She looked to be about seven or eight at the time. She was smiling and waving while her pale blue summer dress fluttered in the wind.

"-and with your experience in the art of swordsmanship-"

He found it ironic that something with such an innocent face could be a total demon. She was the epitome of the phrase "a wolf in sheep's clothing".

"-if you could play Substitute for the week, that would be perfect…Hajime, are listening?"

Saitou nodded once more and tore his gaze away from the cherubic face.

"In between lesson planning and babysitting your granddaughter, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Excuse me…" He stood to leave.

"I forgot to mention that you'd be getting paid a bit extra for the after school service in addition to what you're already getting for watching my Misao."

He paused in mid-stride.

"What about the girl?"

Okina grinned, knowing he'd gotten his way.

"Feel free to take her along with you, you can have her sit out and watch or have her participate, it matters little to me. Her friend, the Kamiya girl, is captain of the team, so she shouldn't be lonely; but it is detention after all, so limit the amount of time she spends with the others."

Saitou thought about it and sighed.

"Very well..."

"Oh, and Hajime…"

Saitou had shut the door before Okina could finish. The old man shrugged, guess Hajime would just have to find out the hard way.

-----oOo-----

Misao splayed out across the roof that happened to be the very scene of the crime that had landed her ass in detention. She sucked on a pink-lemonade lollipop as she stared at the sky.

"Hey there, Weasel, what brings you up here this fine afternoon?"

She averted her eyes from the clouds and over to the very person with whom the crime had been committed with.

"I thought I'd told you never to call me that, stupid Rooster."

With his signature crooked grin in place, he walked over and plopped himself next to the girl.

"I heard they threw you in detention with the Wolf."

"Why is it that everyone we associate with is comparable to some species of animal?"

"It's best we don't question the higher powers, it could be dangerous." He said jokingly and patted her head.

She glared at him and swatted his hand away.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" He countered.

"Touché; so what was your punishment?"

Sano stretched out languidly, and tucked his hands behind his head.

"They have me working over at the community club watching all the little ones and cleaning up after them. It isn't all that bad and there is one major perk. The fox lady is volunteering over there as an assistant nurse."

Misao laughed, "Those poor children."

"Hey now, I'm not all that bad; the rascals love me."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you, I meant Megumi."

Sano chuckled, "Yeah, poor kids."

The both laughed together at that.

"How are you doing?"

Misao had anticipated the very question since his arrival.

"Well, I get to drive the man insane for an hour, so, pretty damn decent."

"Sounds great..." Sano smirked.

She nodded and the two just sat there in silence for a while.

"It's hard to believe that after this year it's all over."

To Sano, high school was all that he had known and to imagine anything beyond it was unthinkable. It was a touchy subject that he preferred not to acknowledge.

"Yeah, I know." He answered.

The bell rang signaling the end of yet another school day and Misao pushed herself up. Grabbing her things, she turned to Sano.

"I'll see you around."

He smiled and threw her a small salute.

She made her way down from the rooftop and walked across the vast courtyard to the History & Government building.

When she finally got to his classroom, she was more than surprised to find a sign taped to the door.

"Meet in gym. Dress-out in P.E. attire." She read out loud to herself.

Crumpling the paper up, she tossed it in the nearest trash bin and headed toward the southern exit.

"To the gym it is."

-----oOo-----

Saitou waited while the students changed into their hakama and regular tank tops, as opposed to the traditional keikogi, and he had them file into a line. He sized them all up; a bunch of children who thought it was fun to play with swords.

"According to Okina, your coach called in 'sick' today, but we all know the truth is that he's suffering from another one if his infamous hangovers."

A few kids smiled knowingly.

"Since there is a tournament on Saturday, I have the immense pleasure of coaching you this week." He said, sarcastically. "I am no Hiko Seijurou, therefore my expectations are higher."

A loud bang on the other side of the gym startled them and they all looked toward the source of the noise.

Misao staggered in while tugging on one of her shoes, as she hopped over.

"Sorry I'm late...oh, hi Kaoru!"

The group, mostly the boys, were whispering amongst themselves and smiling.

"Hi, Misao..." Kaoru greeted in return.

"Why weren't you in class today?" Saitou asked her, even though he already knew the answer.

"I didn't feel up to going and it was such a lovely day outside, so I skipped."

"At least you are honest."

Misao just shrugged, "So what'll you have me do?"

"It's Monday, so we usually just break off into pairs and practice sparring or hand-to-hand combat." Kaoru said while looking at Saitou.

"Have you already been assigned partners?"

"Yes sir."

"Kamiya, you take care of your team, and I'll deal with this one."

Kaoru nodded and gave Misao a sympathetic look.

"Alright, Weasel girl-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Be silent and listen for once. You have two choices. Sit out and watch, or participate."

It had been a while since she had last practiced, it wouldn't hurt to let lose for a while.

"Participate."

"Fine...Kamiya!" He called.

Kaoru ran over, "Yes, Mr. Saitou."

"You are captain; find a partner for the girl."

"I'm sorry sir; everyone has already been paired off, unless you'd be willing."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Kaoru. Besides, grandpa, here, would probably break something if he went up against me."

"Is that a challenge, girl?"

Misao smiled, "Not at all, unless you want it to be."

Kaoru thought it best to let the two be, she could practically see the sparks flying. She whistled to her teammates.

"Everyone out to in the practice gym...now! Soujiro, help Kimichi with the equipment."

"So, hand-to-hand, or would you rather we play swordfight?"

"Hand-to-hand is fine with me. Just try to keep up, old man." Misao remarked.

The two circled each other around the fight mat.

Misao rushed at him while he simply side-stepped, dodging her. She dropped to the floor and swiped at his feet, catching him off guard, but he jumped just in time.

He backed off from her as she picked herself off the ground, panting.

"You have been trained in ninjutsu."

"Hmm, I knew you were a smart one."

He rewarded her with a rare smile, "That means I don't have to take it easy on you after all."

Her eyes widened when she noticed a foreign glint within his amber depths. There was something predatory about it, but she refused to allow him the satisfaction of seeing her intimidated, then he disappeared.

"What the-?"

He reappeared before her, smirking, "What was that you were saying about keeping up?"

She stomped her foot angrily, "Hey, you have an unfair advantage! I can't do the teleport thingy."

"You play with fire; you are going to get burned." With that said he flicked her on the nose.

"Why you-!" She snarled and threw a punch at him which he easily caught.

Snatching her hand back, she glared at him.

"Fine, if you don't want to play by the rules then neither do I."

She kicked him in the shin, and he grunted while she went for a pressure point. He grabbed her wrist quickly and twisted her arm around her back.

"Ow! That hurts!" She shrieked and threw her weight against him, the force toppling them both over.

The impact knocked the air out of him; taking advantage of this, Misao tugged her wrist free, and scrambled to get away from him when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle.

"Damn, you're persistent! Just give up already!"

"Those words don't exist in my vocabulary."

He pulled and she fell to the floor again moaning. He crawled over to her form, and straddled her waist.

"Pin." He said, crossing his arms smugly while glancing down at the girl.

"I don't think so..." She swiped at his face and out of the corner of his eye he saw a small dagger-like weapon fly through the air to hit the gym wall behind him with a light clang.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hand over the kunai."

"You'll have to pry them from my cold dead fingers!"

He sighed, calmly.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you give them to me."

"Prepare to be here for a while then..."

-----oOo-----

**30 minutes later... **

"I'm so filing sexual harassment charges when I get out of here."

"What makes you think you'll be doing that?"

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I believe assault with a deadly weapon is far worse then any claims of harassment, as far as I'm concerned, this is self-defense."

"Oh, so you're a police-man now? Do you have multiple-personality-disorder?"

"Former police-man, actually..."

"That's wonderful; mind getting off of me now?"

"Not until you hand over the kunai."

"I can't breath." She gasped out.

"Too bad..." He shifted his weight a bit.

"Ugh, you're heartless. Here, but I better get those back, they were a sixteenth birthday present." She tugged lose the strap around her upper arm.

"That will be another two months of detention, for you."

"What; why?"

"Bringing weapons on campus is against school policy and I could do far worse then assign you more detention if that's what you want."

"Two more months of you; hell, I'd take whatever else I could get."

"I'm sure I could arrange for you to skip the trial and head directly to a jail cell."

She sighed exasperatedly, "Two months? Sounds absolutely fantastic..."

-----oOo-----

Hmm, looking back, this chapter was a bit more dramatic, but you still had your humor thrown in at the end there. Who else besides me was happy to see the Mibu Wolf back in fighting action?

Misao wasn't too bad there herself, hehe.

So, I guess this round goes to Saitou.

Hope you enjoyed it; let me know what you think!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Here's chapter 5 (un-beta-ed) please disregard any spelling/grammatical errors. Things have been progressing pretty well. Last chapter was a bit more on the dramatic side, but we're back to the humor. I've been meaning to mention this for a while, but, if any of you out there happen to be inspired by this story to doodle a little something, I would more than love to see it! I'm an artist (self-proclaimed, but an artist, none-the-less) and I would be elated to see some fan art.

_Italics_: thoughts…but you all probably assumed that, hehe.

Warnings: none

Disclaimers...yeah, don't own it.

-----oOo-----

Detention: Sexual Orientation 102

Kaoru observed her friend, curiously. Misao had been more short-tempered than usual ever since that incident between her and Saitou those two days ago during Kendo. She had wanted to ask what exactly the problem was, but she just sat back and observed her friend.

It was Wednesday, and Kaoru, having seen no sign of improvement on the Weasel's part, was fed up. After seeing Misao pace through the science fiction section of the library for what had to be the fifteenth time, she stalked over and tugged on the girl's braid.

"Enough is enough, what is wrong with you?"

Misao blinked blankly at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been out of it for the past few days, not to mention you've been pacing and mumbling insanely to yourself for the past ten minutes and in the sci-fi section no less. People are going to start to think that you are plotting world domination or something."

Misao cackled maniacally to herself and clasped her hands together causing some students to look over at her strangely. Kaoru swatted her arm, smiling.

"Stop that…"

Misao sighed, "I'm fine Kaoru, really, don't worry about me."

"I know. Care to tell me exactly what happened on Monday after we left to the practice gym?" She asked as they exited the library.

The young ninja's facial expression immediately grew grim and Kaoru knew she'd hit the nail right on the head.

"Nothing much…"

"Don't lie to me."

"Oh Kaoru," She batted her eyelashes sweetly, "How could you ever accuse me of being anything, but truthful?"

Kaoru, hand on her hip, raised an eyebrow.

Misao grumbled, "All we did was have ourselves a harmless sparring session. I don't know why you're so concerned about it."

"Harmless…? I don't think involving kunai in a simple sparring session can be deemed harmless."

The Weasel froze in the middle of the hallway, "Oops…"

"Oops is right, it took me seven minutes to pry that thing out of the wall, you'd have to be blind not to notice the dent it left. I'm not even going to bother to ask where you've been keeping those, or where you got them from."

Misao smiled sheepishly as they proceeded walking down the hall again.

"Okay, so there was some weaponry involved, but not enough to cause bloodshed, see, no cuts or anything, I'm perfectly fine."

"It's not you who I'm worried about when it comes to injury. I only hope the damage you did to that man was minimal, the last thing you need is a law suit, or worse, a jail sentence."

"You're my friend, you aren't supposed to defend the enemy, and besides, if anyone dealt any damage, it would be him. I'm lucky my ribs weren't bruised." She let slip.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Huh? What; I didn't say anything at all."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but chose not to question her further. She looked away from her friend, at least until she heard a muffled "oomph" followed by a crash against the lockers.

When Kaoru didn't bring up the subject again, Misao drifted off, musing to herself, her body going into automatic pilot, as she went about figuring ways to get her beloved daggers back while cursing Saitou Hajime's name at the same time.

By the time she realized it, it was too late. She had walked strait into what felt like a brick wall, but, seeing as how brick walls neither moved, nor grunted in surprise, she stepped back hastily, apologies spewing forth.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't pay…" However, when said "brick wall" turned its beautiful frosted eyes on her, the capability to speak was impaired as her words died in her throat.

The boy towered over her, the messy black hair that fell over his eyes serving to make him seem even colder. He stared down at Misao.

"I am so sorry, my friend here, wasn't watching where she was going, she really is such a clumsy thing. You're not hurt are you?" Kaoru came to her friends rescue.

The boy eyed her for a few seconds more before turning to Kaoru.

"No harm done, just make sure your friend looks where she is going next time."

"Of course, now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way, sorry again, about that."

Kaoru tugged on Misao's braid, bringing her out of her stupor, and they began to head towards the cafeteria. When Misao looked back, she felt her face grow warm when she noticed those eyes were still on her.

-----oOo-----

Misao found herself day-dreaming all throughout Pre-cal. Kaoru had teased her mercilessly during lunch about their little episode in the hallway; she was too enraptured in thoughts of those gorgeous blues to argue.

Half way through the class period, there was a knock at the door.

"Pardon me, but do you have a Makimachi Misao?"

The teacher turned and pointed her out as the class fell silent and all eyes were on her. The stunt she had pulled was no secret and it would be known in infamy for years to come, so everyone was basically on edge, waiting for her next screw up.

"The Principal would like to speak with you."

Knowing smiles were shed all across the room, some of the more immature students even going as far as "Ooo-Ing" while the teacher tried to quiet them down.

She picked up her things, and followed the messenger out the door.

-----oOo-----

She walked into her grandfather's office and had to refrain from turning right back around and head back out that door. She was about to do just that when Okina saw her and beckoned her forth.

"Misao, have a seat. This is Mr. Shinomori, he is a transfer student from Tokyo."

"We've met." Shinomori, formally, the "brick wall", answered while looking at her.

The only thing she was physically capable of doing was nodding, especially under such scrutiny.

Okina smiled and clapped his hands together causing Misao to jump slightly.

"Wonderful, since we've already been acquainted, I'd like to discuss my calling you here, you see, my dear, since Aoshi here is new to the school, I though it'd be appropriate to assign him a guide and who better qualified for the job than my own granddaughter?"

Misao's smile was bittersweet, _Gee, thanks oh so much, gramps. _

"Of course, who better than I?" She implored sarcastically, swelling with pride when she noticed a ghost of a smile pass across Shinomori's face.

"It's settled then, Misao you are to show Aoshi around our facilities here, starting tomorrow, for the rest of the week, or until Mr. Shinomori is comfortable. You are dismissed."

Aoshi promptly got up and was out the door, Misao following suite shortly after.

Once the two had left was when Okina finally let the look of worry slip onto his face. He was not blind and had noticed his Misao's obvious attraction to the new boy. He could already foresee trouble.

-----oOo-----

While Misao made her way to her next class she found herself in a state of excitement and nervousness. She swore to kill Okina, if it was the last thing she ever did…well not before she knocked off Saitou and got those kunai back.

----oOo-----

Saitou checked attendance for his class and was just about to count a certain Weasel absent when the door slammed open. The class just stared in silent fear as she casually, and noisily, made her way to her seat, their eyes shifting from her to the obviously ticked off instructor standing at the front of the room, glaring at her.

"You're tardy." He said, once he had her attention.

"Oh, yeah," Misao pulled out the (now) crumpled excuse the secretary had given her. "Almost forgot." She said, while walking over and handing it to him.

He snatched it out of her grasp and read it over.

"Fine…" He said before getting ready for the day's lesson while the class released a sigh of relief.

-----oOo-----

The bell rang. _Another school day concluded; let the fun begin, yet again. _Saitou thought to himself sardonically.

As was the routine, Misao would remain silent for a few moments, while strategizing a way to make his life miserable and Saitou, on the other hand, would mentally prepare himself for whatever stupidity she chose to unleash upon him.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" She finally spoke.

"No," He sat back in his chair, resting his feet on top of his desk. "But I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You never did tell me whether you were gay or not."

"What does it matter?"

"I'm just curious, you aren't wearing a ring, therefore you're not married and you don't look like you have a girlfriend." Misao gestured, pointing to her ring finger.

"How can a person "look like" they don't have a girlfriend?" He asked, looking at her like she was a moron.

"Well for one you come back on Monday's with the same stick up your ass that you left with on Friday, whereas most normal men, with girlfriends, would come back happy campers, if you know what I mean." She countered, smirking.

"Have you ever considered that maybe I have no time for such frivolities? I happen to prefer a solitary life." Saitou answered.

"Point taken…I know a lot of girls who are going to be disappointed to hear that." She sighed, pouting for dramatic effect.

"What?"

"Oh, it's only that there is this big rumor that supposedly you and Himura are having an affair. The lady's love it. They think it's wonderful. The whole forbidden love thing is supposedly so romantic. Once I let them in on the truth, they'll be crushed." She said, nonchalantly, as she twirled her braid around her fingers.

Saitou visibly tensed.

"Who started this rumor?" He asked an eerie calm to his voice.

"I am not liable to give out that kind of information." She had to concentrate on a map of Japan taped to the wall, to keep from laughing.

"Let them know that when I find out,"

"**If** you find out…"She interrupted.

"…that I will snap their scrawny little neck in two." He finished, glowering at her pointedly.

She glanced over at him, beaming.

"Aw, you wouldn't do that, you love me too much, plus you would so lose your job."

-----oOo-----

Looks like trouble is going to be brewing with the appearance of Misao's Aoshi-sama…

I have plans...all that's left is to jot them down on paper (or type them out on the computer). We shall see, my friends, we shall see…Sorry again for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I just wanted to get this out A.S.A.P. I hope you'll overlook them!

See you in chapter 6!

Review!

P.S. Pirates of the Caribbean 3 ROX! Those 3 hours (literally, it's THAT long) were totally worth it!

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Here's another chapter for you all. This was probably the hardest for one for me to write for some reason. It may be the Aoshi factor. I am really nervous about how his character will turn out, I don't want to disappoint you all, but I shall try my best. He isn't the easiest of characters to write.

Warnings: Aoshi OOC-ness…?

Disclaimers…don't own it, but damn, imagine the possibilities if I did.

-----oOo-----

Detention: Escort Service

"He's late." She muttered to herself as the first bell rang.

Misao waited impatiently outside the office for her "client". Just when she was about to get up and go complain to somebody for making her stand out there like an idiot, the entranceway doors were pushed open.

She watched half in awe, half in annoyance as he strutted toward her with the same impassive look on his face. Those eyes of his made her stomach twist in a knot. He stopped in front of her and she had to crane her neck up at him.

"Do you, um, have your schedule?"

He nodded and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket, handing it to her. She hesitantly took it and looked it over quickly.

"Alright, it looks like you have Chemistry with Makoto the Mummy. The Science building is a ways off campus, due to obvious reasons. Follow me, please." She started walking when a smooth voice stopped her.

"Makoto the Mummy…?"

She smiled to herself; _so he speaks after all._ She turned to him.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." He said, while moving to catch up to her.

They both walked out into the courtyard.

"Well, you see, it was around sophomore year. It was after school, Shishio was cleaning up after one of the labs that day and some students had ended up spilling some water on the floor, neglecting to clean it up. Supposedly what happened was Shishio ended up slipping on it and grabbed onto the first thing he could, which unfortunately turned out to be a shelf that had hydrochloric acid stored on top. The shelf collapsed and the stuff fell all over him. A janitor found him after hearing his screams. He was rushed to the hospital with 3rd degree burns all over his body. When he returned to work a few months later, he was completely wrapped in bandages and was immediately dubbed "Makoto the Mummy" soon afterward. Those chemicals really did a number on him, though. He'll never look the same again."

By the time she had finished they were already a few feet from the classroom.

"Try not to stare too much, he hates that. See you after class."

He nodded and went in, leaving her alone in the hallway.

-----oOo-----

Misao was allowed to leave Art five minutes early and made it to Aoshi's class just as the first bell rang. She waited for him by the door.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Fine…"

"Good, so what's your next class?"

Again, he took out his schedule and handed it to her for inspection. She grinned delightedly.

"Saitou Hajime, History/Economics…" She read.

Aoshi eyed her curiously.

"Let's get going, then." She said, while practically skipping down the corridor.

He followed shortly after.

As the pair made their way toward the History & Government building, the whole time in silence…at least until Misao decided to break it.

"So, why'd you transfer here from Tokyo?" She inquired.

Aoshi just kept on walking as if he'd never even heard her.

"Not much of a talker; are we?"

Again, no response, but Misao was known for her persistence.

"How do you like Kyoto so far?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not as jumpy as Tokyo is, I bet."

Aoshi nodded at that.

Misao stood in the doorway, preventing Aoshi from going in.

"Just wait for a second." The late bell rang and a few students could be seen scrabbling to get into their designated classrooms. When the hallway was completely clear, she knocked obnoxiously loud on the door. They waited outside for a few seconds. The moment Saitou opened the door he winced. He took one look at her before slamming it shut.

Her smile faltered and she looked apologetically at Aoshi. She fisted her hand and banged on the door.

"Special delivery for one Saitou Hajime!" She proclaimed.

He cracked the door open.

"It's too early and I am in no mood to put up with you." He said, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Not me, silly, I've got a new student here for you. You should be ashamed of your behavior. You aren't really setting a good example for our school, you lunatic." She whispered to him while gesturing to the silent figure behind her.

It was then that Saitou finally noticed said "new student". The two men analyzed each other, and the atmosphere seemed to grow a bit tense. Misao noticed this and her perky attitude faltered. She cleared her throat.

"Uh, well, I have a class of my own to be getting to, so if you'll excuse me. See you at the usual time, Wolfy!" She threw in, smirking.

He rolled his eyes, and followed her retreating form until he couldn't see her anymore. He turned back to the boy, who was watching him watch her, longer than necessary.

Aoshi made a note of this.

Saitou sized the young man up once more before stepping aside and allowing him into the room, for some reason feeling threatened.

-----oOo----

Misao found herself once again distracted in Pre-cal.

_What was with those two?_ She wondered to herself.

She tapped her pencil on her leg in thought, worried. That Aoshi was one mysteries character, but what could Wolfy have done that caused such a negative reaction?

She could think of nothing in particular and choose to brush the entire thing off. She was probably just making a big deal out of nothing, or at least she hoped as much.

Meanwhile, she began pondering over what an enigma that Shinomori was._ He isn't very social, that's for sure. _

Misao was still off in her own little world when a stern voice snapped her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Ms. Makimachi, welcome back." Sekihara Tae, the pre-calculus teacher, said in her heavy kansai accent.

Misao's face burned lightly as her peers giggled around her.

"That's enough, everyone, pages 32-33, evens, due tomorrow, Ms. Makimachi. Maybe this will teach you to not daydream in my class. "

Misao grumbled to herself.

-----oOo-----

Saitou was wary of his new student throughout the entire period. The boy wasn't much for words, but the females had already seemed to take a liking to him. Why wasn't that so surprising?

He was after all, the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.

Normally, he could care, less, but this time it bothered him, especially now that the Weasel was associating with the Shinomori boy.

Something was off; he just didn't know what…yet.

-----oOo-----

Aoshi waited for any sign of his little chauffer and noticed her somewhat stomping toward him.

Misao's mood was lifted somewhat when she laid her eyes on such a wonderful specimen of the male species. Running a hand through her bangs, she smiled in greeting.

"Hello again…"

He handed her his schedule, "Okay you have…Calculus? Wow, you must be smart."

She pocketed the paper this time, and once more, Misao found herself having to go back to the Mathematics building.

The routine was the same throughout the day, meet him after class, and then take him to his next one. She was a bit disappointed to learn he had Lunch C when she had Lunch A.

He had the last period of the day off, so he walked her to her class instead.

She paused before going in.

"If you have any problems finding your classes, this might come in handy." She handed him his schedule which had a sketch of the school layout on the back with labels and everything.

He smiled lightly and her heart fluttered.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She said, and walked in, beaming.

Misao was too far up on cloud 9 to notice Saitou's irritated expression.

The Wolf looked toward the doorway when she'd walked in about to make one of his scathing remarks, but stopped himself.

Aoshi stood their, holding the door open as she'd ducked under his arm, and into the room, all giddy.

Shinomori smirked at him annoyingly before walking away. It had been so brief, however, that he didn't know whether he'd seen it at all.

-----oOo-----

She had been smiling like a fool all during class, but he was too agitated to say anything. So, he took it out on his other, innocent, students.

They'd left with two essays and a project while Saitou berated himself for losing his head. He concluded that the girl was a threat to his sanity.

While he was engrossed in arguing with himself, her little frustrated moans brought him back to reality. She had a Pre-cal book open on her desk and was working for once. She had a hand tangled in her hair and was staring intently at the book.

"Having trouble there, Weasel?"

"Well it sure as hell doesn't look like I'm okay, does it?"

"I don't think staring at the thing will make the problems solve themselves. In fact if you stared any harder, it would probably spontaneously combust." He remarked.

"Do you think I care? I'd be doing many people a favor by blowing this hell hole up."

"If you insist…"

"Pre-cal is a bitch… hey, you're a teacher, do your job and educate me."

"Good observation…you fail to remember that I am a History teacher."

She sighed, exasperatedly and slammed her pencil down on the desk.

"Oh come on, you look like the type of guy who was a total math wiz in high school, have mercy on me, my diploma is at stake here!" She pleaded, her big aquamarine eyes begging.

"I don't recall you being merciful all those times you chose to provoke me."

"That doesn't count, come on, please!" She said, plopping herself on top of his desk.

He yawned, "I don't feel up to it…"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're a bad actor. Don't make me blackmail you."

"Are you threatening me?" He said, leaning toward her, smirking.

She leaned across the desk, glaring.

"You bet your ass I am."

"And what, exactly, do you plan on blackmailing me with if I refuse to help you?"

"Well," She started, pointing a finger to her chin in mock thought.

"First of all, there's always a chance that something may just slip and that rumor about you and short stuff in the next building over there will hit the student body like wildfire, except maybe ten times worse." Her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

He grimaced, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Want to bet? Try me…"

He rose from his seat angrily, she didn't even flinch. Grabbing her book, he chucked it onto his desk and went to take a seat again.

"What exactly are you working on?"

She giggled, victoriously.

"That's what I thought..."

"Evil wench…" He insulted her, pouting slightly in defeat.

Misao laughed again, and Saitou smiled to himself.

She noticed this, but refrained from saying anything.

-----oOo-----

What is this? Saitou is…jealous, maybe? Hmmm…wolves tend to be very territorial.

And what do we have here? A step up in their dysfunctional relationship, maybe? Interesting, very interesting...

I hope I did Aoshi's character some justice. He's more of the silent, scheming type. Aoshi-fan-girls don't hurt me! (Scuttles under a rock…) See you next chapter, yes?

Let's hear what you think!

**Review!**

P.S. Are you into Naruto (particularly Sasuke/Hinata pairings)? My good friend, misery.loves.black.sheep. is writing a fantastic story, go check it out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the wait, but laziness and procrastination are to blame, so I made this one longer than usual to make up for it…summer vacation tends to do these things to you. You can thank Lilly (misery) that I finally posted this up…she made me feel guilty.

All together now, folks!

THANK YOU LILLY!

Alright, now, on with the chapter, it probably won't be the most exciting in the world, but I've said this before and you lovely people have proved me wrong. I happily stand corrected.

Enjoy.

Let us all take a moment to thank the almighty creator. Nobuhiro Watsuki…you just plain rock, I would never claim your great work as my own.

-----oOo-----

Detention: My Roof, Your Roof…Our Roof?

Misao counted the seventeenth car that flew by the sidewalk where she was walking. It was 6:33 am on a glorious Friday morning and nothing would bring her down. Not now that she had a whole two days of sleep to look forward to.

_Thus is the simple life of a high school student, the only thing that keeps us going is the knowledge that once we make it through the week, we are rewarded with two blessed weekend days of rest._

She was content knowing this, at least until car number eighteen 'oh so lovingly' succeeded in drenching her while careening down a street corner, hitting a puddle of old rainwater.

"This is a school zone you asshole!"

Misao froze and stared after the sleek black sports car, fuming. She twisted her hair and water streamed out. Misao tossed the braid over her shoulder where it hit the back of her wet shirt with a neat slap. She started walking again, her shoes making small squeaks with each step.

While she was cutting across the faculty parking lot she noticed the offending car pull into a spot and she pulled out a small knife Sanosuke had given her to use for protection, but she doubted he would care if she abused his present in a revenge plot.

She waited for the occupant to get out before she would prance over and make a few puncture holes in those fancy tires of his.

_I'll make sure that neat car of yours doesn't move for a while. _

The car door opened and the engine was silenced and who else but Saitou would come out.

This only served to fuel her irritation. Ditching her plan of sabotage, she pocketed her knife before stomping over, drops of water flinging everywhere with her movement.

"You!"

Saitou looked up surprised and grimaced when he saw her stampeding over.

"Yes, me." He said while reaching for his briefcase in the passenger seat.

She glared down menacingly at him, craning her neck up when he got out and stood to his full height.

He just glanced down at her in boredom.

"What happened to you? Did someone push you into the campus pool?"

"Your crazy driving is "what happened" you ruined my new shirt, not to mention my shoes!"

Saitou just leaned against the car, calmly waiting for her to finish her tirade, when he noticed a blue-ish tint to her white shirt.

"I mean, seriously, can't you read? There were signs left and right, you were going like seventy down a twenty mile per hour road! Are you even listening to me?"

Misao followed his eyes and looked down at her shirt where the dampness had caused it to stick a considerable amount to her frame and the bright blue of her bra only made it worse, that and the little pink stars that were dotted across it.

She stuttered and looked up at him, a blush already making its way up her neck, and shrieked. Scrambling to wrap her arms around herself, she had to keep from slapping that annoyingly wolfish grin off his face.

"This is your entire fault, you sick old man! I swear if the blue ends up bleeding and staining this shirt…Wait a minute..." She paused as a certain realization hit her.

She glanced at him coyly, "Were you just ogling me?"

The smirk disappeared and he stilled.

"Don't get such foolish thoughts into that empty head of yours, I was simply too disgusted to say anything. I did you a favor by sparing you the immense embarrassment of pointing it out directly."

"Oh, I'm so sure. More like you spared yourself." She teased.

He slammed the car door shut and advanced upon her and she backed up into the side of the vehicle next to his.

He stood a full four inches away and looked her over.

"Hey, you have to buy me dinner first before you get full ogling rights. Otherwise you'll have to stick to the once-a-day policy and you've just used your chance up."

He rolled his eyes skyward and proceeded to take off his overcoat.

"Whoa, I don't do the back seat thing, not unless I have a ring on my finger, in fact not even if I had a ring on my finger."

"Would you shut up?" He growled as he handed her the article of clothing.

Misao's eyes widened and her gaze flitted from him to the coat.

"If you so much as drop a speck of anything on that, I'll make it so you never see the backseat of anything ever again." He threatened.

"Gee, don't do me any favors." She grumbled while sliding her arm through a sleeve.

Tugging on the collar, she adjusted it.

"You still owe me a new shirt."

"Whatever…Get to class, and stay out of my sight for the rest of the day." Saitou said while walking away.

"Sure thing, boss…" Misao muttered to herself while she wrapped the coat around her more tightly, unconsciously taking in the scent, a scent that could only be described as all male, juniper with a hint of spicy aftershave.

-----oOo-----

"What is that and where did you get it?"

Kaoru took in her friend's appearance, her hair seemed frizzed, and she was wearing her P.E. shirt. Along with the dark blue coat, she looked completely ridiculous.

Misao smiled up at her over her bottle of water.

"Someone knocked me into the "campus pool"." She answered, glaring pointedly at the back of Saitou's head across the lunch room.

Kaoru followed her gaze.

"Why would Saitou push you into the pool?"

"He didn't…"

"Well then why are you burning holes into the back of his skull?"

"No, I meant, he didn't literally push me into the pool."

"Then what'd he do?"

"I was walking to school this morning when some MANIAC sped down the street hitting a puddle and drenching me to the bone."

"So what does this have to do with you wearing that huge thing?"

"Unfortunately, I was wearing a white shirt, and my lucky blue bra, you know, the one with the stars on it? Anyway, you could see through completely, so he generously lent me his coat for the day."

Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Sounds like someone had an eventful morning. If you're wearing your P.E. shirt now, why don't you just give it back already?"

"I'm holding it ransom as payback." She lied.

In reality, she rather liked the thing, it was comfortable, the material was smooth and easy to move in, and it smelled incredible.

"I guess, so anyway, I forgot to ask you. How'd it go yesterday with that Shinomori guy?"

Misao smiled giddily.

"He's so mysterious in that sexy kind of way, you know? He's one of those guys where you have no clue as to what's going on inside his head. His smile is gorgeous."

Kaoru just nodded as she watched the girl across from her drift off into her own world. She didn't really approve of this Shinomori character, something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.

-----oOo-----

After lunch, Misao decided to skip out on P.E. and made her way up the narrow stairway to the rooftop of the Science building.

She had to kick the door to get it to open. The top floor was used mainly as storage, so she didn't have to worry about any disturbance from the faculty.

Which is why she was startled to see someone else up there.

Amber eyes turned to the doorway where she was standing.

"Hey you, this is my roof, go find your own!"

Saitou had been enjoying a peaceful cigarette break only to have it interrupted by the person he had wanted to see least. He was sitting on the ground, cigarette entwined within his fingers, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons on his shirt had been undone revealing a small amount of the olive toned skin beneath. She had never seen him look more relaxed.

Misao's hand twitched in a desire to run a finger across the defined collar bone being displayed. Then, realizing what exactly that was implying she scowled at the traitorous appendage, disgusted with herself for even wanting to do such a thing.

"Stupid hand, you get any more ideas and I'll saw you off. I don't need you, I can write with my left." She mumbled to herself, then, realizing that Saitou was watching her whispering insanely, she straitened herself.

"One of the first signs of insanity is talking to things that don't exist." He said after bearing witness to her little animated conversation with nothing in particular.

"Well, then call me crazy…As I was saying, mind, oh, I don't know, LEAVING?" She retorted.

"Why should I? I was here first."

"No, see, you are wrong, I was here first. This has been my rooftop since freshmen year. Therefore, I have rights."

"Since you are dry, can I have my coat back?"

She pulled the coat around her, defiantly.

"Not unless you leave."

He just glared at her.

"Fine, but if I give it back, you have to leave."

She shrugged the thing off and handed it to him.

He ignored her and she sighed dejectedly knowing it was futile and leaned against the cement doorframe. The two sat in silence and Misao took advantage of the time to look him over from head to toe for the first time.

Her eyes trailed down from his neck to the wide expanse of his back, down his broad shoulders to his arms. Despite their frequently obscured appearance due to all the long-sleeved shirts, she could tell that they were purely muscle. Her eyes finally paused their trek on what she considered her favorite part of the male anatomy; the hands.

For some reason she had always had a hand fetish when it came to men, and Saitou's just happened to be shaped just the way she liked them. His fingers were long and nimble, perfectly proportioned; he had a pianist's hands.

Shoving all the mental alarm bells sounding through her brain aside, she continued to just stare, mesmerized. He made smoking look like an art.

She suddenly felt more frustrated than ever with herself. What the hell was she doing checking out a teacher? _Ugh, I need to get a real boyfriend, this is pathetic. _She ran a shaky hand through her bangs, and then glared at the thing again. _You stop doing that weird twitchy thing, or else. _Her eyes narrowed threateningly at it.

Saitou could tell she had been staring, but curiosity kept him silent, until he couldn't take it any more.

"Did you see something that you liked?"

Misao was still too busy lecturing herself that his question startled her and she visibly jumped, blushing.

"That is so cliché Grandpa, we don't use that one anymore, you need new material, and as a matter of fact I did, but your head just happened to be in my line of sight blocking me, so I couldn't see it."

Saitou smirked, dropping the cigarette butt on the floor and grounded it out with his heel while draping his jacket over his shoulder.

"And you need to come up with better excuses."

Then he tugged the door handle and was gone before she could say anything more.

-----oOo-----

She had half a mind to skip out on detention that day, screw the consequences, but then she thought that would make her look like a coward and there was no way in hell that she was going to let that man think she was some squeamish little twit.

There was nothing to be scared of. _Then why do I feel so hesitant?_

Shaking her head and righting herself, she walked into the 8th period class and took her seat, avoiding his gaze the whole time while cursing her cowardice.

-----oOo-----

Her eyes flitted to the clock every second, counting down the time until it would be just the two of them. She had never wanted the power to stop time more than at that particular moment.

The bell rang, the students fled (having noticed the tension throughout class), and it was just the two of them.

Saitou knew he had managed to gain the upper hand in things as was just about to taunt her when a knock at the door interrupted him.

Misao on the other hand was silently thanking any and all Supreme Beings for providing divine intervention right when she'd asked for it.

A woman walked in, "We have another one for you, Mr. Saitou. This one got into a scramble during lunch time and Okina gave him three weeks."

She stood aside and Shinomori came in after her.

-----oOo-----

(Cue dramatic music!)

I see trouble on the horizon…hmm.

Was anyone else but me totally drooling at the mental image of Saitou chilling all cool on the rooftop? I mean damn…and Misao was checking him out! (Le GASP!) Sorry for any grammar errors.

Read & Review!

I want to know what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: I know some of you (including myself) are getting a bit impatient about this story due to its slow progression. This chapter should be the trigger to a chain of events, if I don't decide to change things, that is. Anyway, for those of you craving some actual Saitou/Misao action, SOON, I promise.

You know the drill, don't own it, and won't own it...ever... (cries)

-----oOo-----

Dentention: Tension

The atmosphere in the room suddenly dropped a few degrees as a stare down between the two men commenced. Misao glanced franticly from one to the other.

"Take a seat, Mr. Shinomori, preferably away from Ms. Makimchi, this is detention after all, not social hour."

Aoshi smiled and took the seat to the right of the girl, much to Saitou's irritation. He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Very well, since you insist on being so defiant, Makimachi..."

She jumped and looked at him startled to which he responded with a raised eyebrow. _Since when has she been so skittish, not to mention quiet, I couldn't even get her to shut up_...

"Huh...?"

"Move,"

"What...?"

"I said, move; are you that hard-of-hearing?"

She glared at him. _Someone's being unusually cranky today._

Grabbing her bag, she got up and moved to the corner at the very front of the room, next to the windows.

"Today's agenda includes you and complete silence, is that understood?" He asked, rhetorically.

To which, of course, Misao felt obligated to answer anyway.

"When doesn't it?" She mumbled.

"Starting now..."He ignored her.

"As if I actually listen..."

Aoshi just watched the scene before him unfold in amusement. Perhaps he hadn't been wrong in assuming that these two were on rather friendly terms, considering how they bickered, it reminded him of an old married couple.

The looks of utter dislike being sent his way by that amber-eyed mongrel had not gone unnoticed; he simply countered with an icy stare of his own.

Misao's awkwardness immediately dissipated and was replaced with anger.

She drummed her nails on the desktop and in an attempt at rebellion she turned to Aoshi.

"So, did you find everything okay? Did that map help at all?"

Aoshi looked at Saitou who was eyeing him pointedly in a way that said, "Don't you dare."

So, he did...dare, that is.

"Yes, the map was very helpful, thank you again for taking time away to draw it up for me. I noticed it was very well detailed, are you in art, by chance?"

She blushed prettily.

"Um, yes, I am, and thank you for the compliment."

Saitou felt nauseous when he noticed his Weasel go all girly on him. He only hoped she didn't start giggling like a fool and batting her eyelashes...wait..._his_ weasel?

He massaged his temples feeling the beginnings of a headache. _I really must being going insane. I think I'll have Okina add a few more digits onto that paycheck as compensation for my loss of mental sanity._

"So, how'd you get yourself landed in here? I mean, what started the fight in the first place?"

"I could ask you the same question. Who would have thought that the Principal's granddaughter of all people would be in detention?"

She sighed. "It's a long story, not really worth telling. Let's just say that you don't know me as much as you think you do."

_Oh, how corny are you, my dear?_ Misao's conscience mocked.

"What if I told you that I'd like to get to know you better?"

_Never mind, I take it back, just keep doing whatever it is you're doing, because it seems to be working._

She smirked at him, "Well than I'd have to say get in line."

Saitou almost laughed out loud, was that her way of playing hard to get? _Amateur_... He had let this go on long enough.

Aoshi was about to respond when Saitou interrupted him.

"Perhaps my instructions weren't clear enough, do you both not understand the meaning of silence? Must I resort to taping your mouths shut to educate you?"

"Jeez, talk about rude, interrupting other people's conversations. Must I get a dictionary to educate _you_ in manners? Now what was it you were about to say _Aoshi_, if I may call you Aoshi?"

If the Wolf wanted to be a jerk today, she wasn't about to put up with his crap.

"Only if I may call you Misao..."

_You can call me whatever you want. _She mused.

"Of course...You never did answer my question; what happened during lunch?"

"A few words were exchanged, a challenge was made, and I won, that's really all there is to it. What's your excuse?"

"Like I said, long story..."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"As far as I'm concerned, you won't be for the rest of the school year if you don't quite conversing. Same applies to you Weasel." Saitou said. He was fed up with being ignored.

"You know what _Wolf_, you aren't "concerned"." She retorted.

_They have pet names for each other, how cute._ Aoshi thought to himself as he saw the negative electricity sparking from the two. This would serve as good entertainment.

"Don't make me add another week, Weasel."

"Don't make me make you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Saitou looked at the fuming girl in confusion.

"It means stop being such a jerk and act like you normally do and everything will be just fine and dandy."

"How am I not acting normal?"

"For one stop glaring at Aoshi like you're going to kill him."

So now it was Aoshi's turn to be ignored as the two commenced a battle of their own. He didn't mind though, this would offer the opportunity to get an inside peek at their, for lack of a better word, "relationship".

"I am not glaring; I don't know where you got that notion from."

She laughed bitterly, "Oh don't kid yourself, I'm not blind, and I saw the looks you two are constantly giving each other."

"What does this have anything to do with me wanting to "kill him"?"

"I've seen that look before, except it was on my _twelve-year-old_ cousin when one of his friends broke his Gameboy."

"You are comparing ME to a twelve-year-old?"

"If the shoe fits…"She said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, much like Saitou had done in the past.

It seemed today the roles were reversed and Saitou didn't appreciate being cast as the teenaged punk.

He quickly turned to Shinomori, not forgetting the boy's presence.

"You are dismissed, leave, now."

Aoshi didn't need to be told twice, as much as the current situation interested him, he had better things to attend to; he got up and waved a silent goodbye to Misao who smiled weakly at him.

"And what about me…?"

"What about you?"

"Ugh! What is your problem?"

"He is my problem."

"What'd he ever do to you?"

"I don't like him."

"You aren't paid to like your students."

He chuckled, "If only…"

"You are one twisted man."

"You have no idea…"He said more to himself then to her.

Misao rested her forehead on the cool surface of the desk and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is it that you don't like about Aoshi; you hardly know him."

"You're one to talk, you've barely even met the boy and here you are flirting with him."

She looked up at him.

"Is that what this is about? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were…worried about me…"

"Then I guess you _don't_ know any better." He simply stated while mentally berating himself for letting what was really on his mind slip.

"Aw, Wolfy is worried about his little Weasel." She cooed, not realizing her choice of words and moving to take a seat on top of his desk as was her new routine.

He lit his second cigarette of the day, rolling his eyes.

"More like I'm worried about my job, I'm responsible for you two, if something happens to you, I'll get the heat."

_Ouch_…For some reason, Misao's heart sunk a bit at his words, but she pushed the feeling aside.

"You could jeopardize your job by intimidating a student too, you know."

"I thought we'd already established that I…"

"Oh shut it; just admit you that you were worried about me."

"I was not." He said, playing around with the cigarette in his hands before he pulled out a small black lighter and lit it.

"Were to…"She countered snatching the thing from him before he could even take a draw.

"Give that back…"He growled grabbing at it making her lift it above them in the air and out of his reach.

"Not unless you admit that you cared."

"I'm not going to play this game with you." He stood up and made a move for it.

She giggled when he missed again and put her arms behind her back.

Placing his hands on either side of her to prevent escape, he hovered over her.

Misao felt a small tugging sensation in her stomach, but stayed put.

"Give…it…back…" He whispered dangerously low.

"N…O…." She smiled.

A throat cleared and both their attentions were directed to the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The red-head smirked.

"Hardly, she was just…"

Both of them were too occupied with the Math teacher grinning at them from the doorway that they completely forgot about the situation at hand.

It wasn't until Misao felt a burning sensation caused by the item previously being held hostage in-between her fingers, that the awkwardness of the moment was interrupted when she released a small shriek.

Saitou, having forgotten their close proximity turned quickly to face her and his lips gently grazed hers.

She gasped and her eyes widened considerably.

Saitou backed up with an emotionless expression, grabbing the cigarette butt in the process, and grounded it out in a small Petri dish he had on top of a stack of papers.

"Are you alright Ms. Makimachi?" Kenshin asked, concerned, but something told him it definitely wasn't the burn that was troubling her at this particular moment in time.

She avoided Saitou's gaze, "Um, yes, I'm fine. I better get going."

The girl hopped off the desk and grabbed her things. Without even sparing a glance in the History teacher's direction, she left.

Once she had gone, Saitou pulled out yet another cigarette, lit it, and brought it shakily to his lips. Trying to pretend that the electric-like tingle that lingered on them was merely the result of the warmth that radiated off the lighter, he sat down and glanced over at Himura.

"How long were you standing out there before you saw fit to make your presence known?"

"I got here around the time a tall young man was walking out the door." Kenshin said, deciding not to mention Aoshi's parting warning, _"I wouldn't go in just yet; they are in the middle of a lover's spat."_

"You didn't see anything."

Kenshin just smiled widely, "See what?"

"Exactly…"

Kenshin just chuckled to himself.

-----oOo----

Alright so that Saitou/Misao action I mentioned earlier happened sooner than expected. To be honest, that last part there was NOT planned, it just came out of nowhere. I hope I didn't make a mistake in choosing to leave it in.

I was reading over the last 7 chapters and THE HORROR, all the grammatical errors! I just want to smack myself. I am what one may call a "Grammar Nazi". I am especially hard on myself when it comes to making silly mistakes, no matter how small.

**Review!**

I'll be expecting at least 55 reviews before the next update. That's not too much to ask, is it?

I really do like to hear what you all think! I'd like to thank Lilly (again) for beta-ing this chapter and for helping me out whenever I got stuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Hmm, those reviews came quicker than expected. You guys are the reason I get off my lazy ass everyday, hahaha!

I noticed the spiffy new updates. I find it so much more convenient that they display the main pairing for us now. That way I actually know what I'm reading, yes, yes, that was very nice of them. Anyway, as always, enjoy!

-----oOo-----

Detention: Distraction

She jolted up, hair astray and blankets tossed carelessly aside. Misao looked around the room frantically until the realization that it was Saturday hit her. Allowing herself to flop back onto the mattress, she groaned and pulled a pillow over her face.

It wasn't a school day; there was no school..._and especially no damn detention with that damned frustrating man...er, WOLF._ She quickly corrected herself, and growled, tossing her poor pillow across the room.

"Damn it!"

There was no way that she'd ever be able to look at him straight in the eye again...he was probably laughing at her right now..._that bastard_...She glowered, maliciously.

"This is his fault."

She sat up in bed again, and sighed pitifully.

At least she had the weekend to pull herself together before she had to face him again. In those few seconds when he had...well, when that _thing_ happened, she had felt something. It had been brief, but it shot through her like a small electric charge.

Misao sunk down into the haven of her bed sheets and willed sleep to come over her once more so that she wouldn't have to deal with her situation, but it evaded her until she finally gave up and pulled herself out of bed.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator and an inviting glass of orange juice. Instead she just unscrewed the top of the container and was about to take a sip.

"I thought I told you not to drink from the carton."

Misao fumbled with the box spilling a bit on the floor and turned around.

"Crap Gramps! Don't do that to me."

Okina just grinned at his granddaughter.

"Perhaps if you did as I asked, I wouldn't have to do that."

Misao grimaced and opened a cupboard to pull out a glass.

"Any plans for the weekend that I should know about, my dear?" He asked while taking a seat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Nope...Kaoru's got a Kendo tournament today."

"What about that fox lady?"

"It's Megumi, and no..."

Okina chuckled, "Very well. I however have a conference to go to. I'll be leaving in about an hour. I'll be staying overnight, so no wild parties while I'm gone."

"Oh darn." Misao said, mockingly.

The phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Weasel, long time no talk. I'm off duty today so what do you say to a trip to the mall?"

Misao smiled and her mood lifted considerably.

"Sano, my rooster in shining armor, I'll be ready in 30 minutes."

She was too elated to care about the "Weasel" comment. She had been expecting a boring day alone, at home.

"Sure thing, see you then."

There was a click and the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Okina asked.

"It was Sano; he invited me to the mall. Guess I have plans after all." She replied before chugging down her juice and running up the stairs to get dressed.

-----oOo-----

Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a tank top, she answered the door.

"Hey there Rooster, just give me a second to lock up."

He waited for her by the car.

"Where's your old man?"

"He had some conference to go to, said he won't be back until tomorrow." She said, fumbling with the keys.

"Ready?" He asked when she had locked the door.

"Yeah, let's-What the hell happened to your eye?" Misao didn't get a good look at him until now due to her rush, but when she did, there was no mistaking the dark, swollen ring.

He looked at her confused, "Oh! Yeah, I got into a fight with someone the other day."

She glared at him, "Who?" She asked as she climbed into the passenger seat of Sano's car.

"Some guy, I never caught his name."

"What did he do?"

"It's not really important." He said, turning the car on.

"Of course it is! Who was he? I'll kick his ass!"

Sanosuke laughed, "Calm down, it's no big deal; you don't even know him."

"Fine, but if I found out who did that to you, I swear..." She threatened.

"Hey, hey, now, I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy."

Misao just frowned.

"Anyway, how's detention been going?"

He noticed that she suddenly went rigid and her cheeks tinted pink.

"F-fine..."She answered, shifting in her seat to look out the window.

"F-fine?" He imitated. "Sure doesn't seem like that to me. What happened?"

"Nothing!" She cleared her throat. "Nothing happened, everything is just peachy."

Sano glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye.

"If you say so..." He wasn't going to make her tell him.

-----oOo-----

"I tried calling Missy, but her phone was off." He mentioned as they walked through the mall.

"Yeah, she's at a Kendo tournament." Misao answered. "Hey, let's go in there. I want to buy some CDs."

She dragged Sano toward the music store. They paced through the aisles, pausing every now and then to eye a particular CD. Sano left her alone in the jazz/ big band section to go in search of what he called "real music".

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Rooster and the Weasel out on a date; how cute."

Misao smiled bitterly.

"Fox, how _wonderful_ to see you of all people..." _Of all people, indeed_...

Megumi eyed the girl, her red lips curled into a smirk.

"Oi, Fox, don't you have work today?" Sano said, coming up behind Misao.

"They gave me the day off, more like they forced me to take it off, actually. They said if I worked anymore then they'd have reason to pay me."

Sano chuckled and Misao looked up at him like he was insane. Since when had they been on such good terms?

Megumi noticing the Weasel's obvious surprise proceeded to tease her.

"Oh don't be jealous, Weasel, I'm not going to steal your boy-toy away."

Misao had never been overly fond of the Fox; they were friends, yes, but only through Kaoru. The feelings were mutual, they simply tolerated each other.

Sano noticed his friend's annoyance and smiled.

"Alright ladies, let's play nice, you can both have a piece of Sano, no need to fight."

"Shut up!" They both snapped and then looked at each other until they burst out laughing.

Sano just stood there watching the two. One minute they were about to initiate a cat fight and the next they were falling over each other in a fit of giggles. He'd never understand the ways of woman. Those were waters too deep to tread.

-----oOo-----

One of the perks of having Megumi around was her fashion sense. The girl knew how to dress. Despite all her protests, Misao was forced into one outfit after another as Megumi insisted she was a fashion train-wreck She preferred comfort over looking good, which was a perfectly good excuse, but obviously not enough for the Fox as she had merely waved the girl off while scrutinizing a pair of black stilettos.

Misao had escaped with only minor injury to her wallet. After bargaining with Megumi, she ended up getting three new pairs of blue jeans, four shirts, a pair of heels, and a dress, for a purpose even she wasn't privy to. The Fox's reasoning was that every young woman's wardrobe needed to consist of at least ONE "little black dress". In her case, it was a little blue dress.

Sano had abandoned them after the first clothing store, seeking entertainment else where, preferably some where that didn't involve shoe or shirt sizes.

They found him later munching on a cookie in the food court.

"Why don't we go out and get some real food?" Megumi said.

"Ash lonhng ash I don't have to phay." Sano answered with his mouth full of chocolate chunks.

Misao gave him a disgusted look and Megumi eyed the crumbs that lingered around his lips warily before shoving a napkin in his face.

"Fine, lunch is on me, just promise not to talk with your mouth full anymore."

Sano swallowed and wiped his mouth, "You've got yourself a deal, Fox."

-----oOo-----

The three walked into a small restaurant. Misao surveyed the area searching for an empty table. Her eyes swept across the room until she noticed a small table in the far corner.

She was about to tell Megumi that she'd spotted a table when she did a double-take and felt immediate panic rush through her now chilled veins.

Not far from the empty table sat the very teacher whom she had wanted nothing more than to avoid along with a companion who she recognized as being Mr. Okita, one of the English teachers at her school. They were apparently in the middle of a conversation and had yet to notice her, so she slowly turned around.

"Um, you know what guys, this place looks a bit packed; why don't we just order pizza and eat at my house?"

"Don't be silly, there is a table right over there in the corner; let's hurry before someone gets it." Megumi started towards the other end of the room.

Misao whimpered, and searched frantically for some escape route. _Uh, kitchens…no, I'd stir things up and then he's bound to notice…the bar…no not old enough..._

"Bathroom!" She shouted out loud.

Megumi and Sano looked at her in surprise.

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom, be right back." She squeaked.

"I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go." Sano remarked as he watched Misao shuffle to the restrooms.

Megumi watched the girl in suspicion.

"Hey, you go get that table, I'll be right back…"

Sano glanced at the woman before nodding and watched her follow Misao.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why?!" Misao whined to herself while banging her head lightly on the stall door.

"What have I done in my short seventeen years of life that causes me to be tortured so?!" She made a small fist and shook it toward the ceiling dramatically.

"This is so unfair! Of all places for him to be! Teachers aren't supposed to be seen outside of school! It's like this universal rule, and it's is just plain WEIRD!"

She kicked the stall door open and skulked over to the mirrors, looking at herself.

"Okay, I'll just ignore him, he doesn't exist…oh who am I kidding?" Misao covered her eyes and moaned.

She heard the creak of another stall door open but ignored it.

"And who, pray tell, do you wish to avoid so whole-heartedly?"

Misao stiffened and willed the floor to just swallow her whole and put her out of her misery.

No such luck…

"What was that Megumi? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

The Fox's reflection smiled slyly at her companion through the mirror while washing her hands.

"Oh I'm sure you heard me perfectly clear. Now spill or I will make sure you are noticed to who ever it is you are trying to hide from."

"I'm not trying to hide from anybody." Misao answered innocently.

"Hmm, so hiding out in the restroom talking to yourself is normal for you." Megumi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh, yeah, so what?"

"Okay, if that's how it's going to be…Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Huh, but it's not my birthday."

Megumi smirked, "Oh but today it is, or at least, that is what the staff is going to think. After they sing to you, you get a free dessert too, you know? How sweet a deal is that?" She finished while wiping her hands with a paper towel.

_You conniving little bi-_…"Okay I'll talk!" Misao said.

Megumi laughed to herself, "That's what I thought."

-----oOo-----

Megumi is so evil, hahahahahaha. Okay, so this was a filler chapter. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible.

I'm hoping for 65 reviews next time, alright guys? Not much.

Poor Misao…

See you in chapter 10! That is double digits guys! Never thought I'd make it that far!

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: I know the last chapter was short, so I hope this makes up for it.

-----oOo-----

Detention: Cocoanut Flavored Rum

Megumi stared expectantly at Misao who was purposely procrastinating, her attention focused on tugging off a loose thread.

Megumi grumbled, "Well?"

Misao was startled, "Well, what?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow and Misao sighed loudly.

"Alright, FINE! I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but not here."

"Why not here?"

Misao looked at her like she was insane.

"It's a restroom." She said, gesturing toward the stalls and sinks.

"Ah, you have a point. I told Sano to get us a table; he's probably pissed by now." Megumi made a beeline for the door until Misao frantically grabbed her wrist.

"I can't go out there."

"Oh stop being such a little coward. If you want to stay and sulk in the bathroom all by yourself then by all means, stay." The Fox pulled her wrist out of the girl's grasp and left.

Misao stood in the middle of the bathroom alone, contemplating her situation. She had winced, internally when Megumi had thrown that "coward" comment at her face. It felt like being slapped. She knew that her friend was right, and that was what made things worse.

So what if Saitou saw her? _I bet he isn't driving himself crazy over what happened like I am...this is total bullshit. I shouldn't be acting like this. I refuse to be called a coward!_

She wrenched the door open, her mind made up.

-----oOo-----

Okita eyed the amber-eyed man across from him over his cup of coffee.

"Is something wrong, Hajime? You've barely even touched your soba noodles."

Saitou, who had previously been staring out the window in thought flickered his gaze toward his favorite dish.

"I'm not that hungry."

"You seem troubled."

"Hardly…" He said, while taking a sip of his tea.

"Something tells me otherwise."

Saitou rolled his eyes at the other man's concern.

"Shall we go then?" Okita asked.

They both stood up to leave.

"Hey, it's your turn to pay."

Saitou grinned wolfishly, "I beg to differ. I recall having to pay last time because someone claimed to have forgotten his wallet."

Okita grumbled while tugging out his wallet while Saitou just smirked.

The two men made their may to the exit when all of a sudden Saitou had to sidestep quickly to keep from running into a door that had been carelessly thrown open.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry!"

He found himself staring into a familiar pair of bright blue eyes and cursed his luck while schooling his features into an apathetic expression.

"Oh, it's only you. In that case, watch where you are going." Misao remarked calmly and silently applauded herself at having almost smacked him in the face.

"Maybe you shouldn't be throwing doors around. You practically pulled the thing off its hinges."

"Ah, see that is where you are wrong. I wasn't throwing any doors open." Even though this was exactly what she had been doing, but that was beside the point. "You just happened to walk INTO the door, making this _your_ fault not mine."

Okita just stood watching, slightly at a loss for words.

"I don't walk into doors." He glared fiercely down at her, but she never faltered, making him ask himself, _yet again_, why he even tried. She was immune…

"Well," She smirked and patted his cheek gently. "There is a first time for everything. Now if you'll kindly move, I have friends who are waiting for me." Misao smirked and maneuvered around him.

Okita just gaped after the girl. He looked from her retreating form to Saitou's murderous expression, and promptly burst out laughing.

The girl not only withstood one of his friend's glares, but she had actually patted him on the cheek and lectured the elder man as if she were reprimanding some petulant child.

Saitou narrowed his eyes at his companion and promised to make that girl suffer even if it killed him.

-----oOo-----

Misao walked over to the table in a fit of giggles. She was content in the fact that she had just succeeded in embarrassing him in front of a co-worker, that poor excuse for a kiss be damned.

"Was that Saitou over there?" Sano asked.

"Yeah..." She said, simply.

"So what was all that about? You guys looked like you were arguing just now." Megumi inquired.

"Oh, he just accidentally ran into a door and tried to blame his stupidity on me, that's all." Misao smiled.

Sano chuckled to himself.

Megumi smiled knowingly and Misao simply nodded in answer to the woman's silent question.

They ordered their food and sat back to wait in silence.

Misao started to eye the ring around Sano's eye again when it dawned on her that Megumi hadn't even mentioned anything. She figured it would've been one of the first things out of her mouth, seeing as how she volunteered on the Medical staff at the Community Club.

"So, Megumi, you're a medical person, have you seen that bruise over Rooster's eye?"

Sano sighed as Megumi examined the dark circle that could easily be mistaken for lack of sleep.

"Yes, I was there to witness his receiving it, too."

"You didn't tell me anything about Fox being there." Misao commented.

Sano just smiled sheepishly, "Hey, look, food's here."

Misao sent him a "you-aren't-off-the-hook-just-yet" look before picking at her food.

Halfway through her food, Misao felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Are you busy right now?"

Megumi and Sano looked at her and she mouthed "Kaoru" in response.

"Yeah, I'm eating lunch with Sano and Megumi. I'll be free later, though."

"Alright, because I wanted to talk to you…"

Misao felt a knot form in her stomach at her friend's tone.

"Okay, "She said softly. "Come over to my house tonight. Bring some spare clothes to spend the night. Gramps isn't home, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Alright, I'll see you around later."

"Sure thing…Bye." Misao clicked the phone shut.

"Um, Sano, do you think you could give me a ride home after this? I need to go make the place presentable before Kaoru comes over."

"No problem."

"Anyone want _dessert_?" Megumi commented after finishing up her soda, all the while staring at Misao pointedly.

"Dessert" being the code word, Misao suddenly recalled her promise to fill Megumi in on the day's earlier events, sighed. She could have easily agreed, Saitou was already long gone.

However, a promise was a promise…

"No, I'm full. Did you want to come over tonight, too? It's been a while since you've seen Kaoru."

Megumi smirked, "Girl's night out, then? I'll have to drop by at my place to get some over-night stuff."

"What about me?" Sano whined pitifully.

"You get to go home to be bed early. You have work tomorrow." Megumi said, while plucking stray crumbs off the front of his shirt while he pouted.

Misao couldn't help but smile at the two.

-----oOo-----

After having been dropped off by Sano, Misao made quick work of cleaning up the house. Her definition of clean was simply stuffing all the laundry into a hall closet and piling the covers on her bed instead of leaving them scattered on the floor.

Her job done, she went to the living room and flipped on the TV to wait.

Megumi was the first to arrive. Dressed in yoga pants, hair pulled back, with a duffle bag over her shoulder, she strutted past Misao into the house.

"So where's Gramps?" She asked.

"He had some conference. He won't be back until tomorrow."

"Good, because I thought I'd bring over a little something special." Megumi smiled and pulled out a bottle of cocoanut rum.

"I'm not even going to ask where you managed to get that."

"The parents have an extensive collection. You should come over sometime." Megumi said while heading to the kitchen, bottle in hand.

The doorbell rang and Misao rushed to get it.

Kaoru stood before her smiling lightly, but there was no mistaking the anxiety in her eyes.

"Hi, you sounded upset on the phone, what happened?" Misao asked while moving to let her in.

"Um…" She hesitated.

"Hey, Weasel, where do you keep the good glasses?" Megumi hollered from the kitchen.

"I invited Megumi, I hope that's okay…Top shelf, far left corner!"

Kaoru's smile lit up a bit more.

"Oh, that's fine. It's been a while, but what I can say to you, I can say to her, too."

"Great, so let's get this party started!" Misao clapped her hands together.

Megumi came back with three glasses and pineapple juice.

"There's my favorite raccoon. Long time no see."

Kaoru laughed and helped the woman set the glasses on the small table in the middle of the room while they all took a seat on the floor.

"Alright, so let's get down to business. Misao, I believe you owe me an explanation." Megumi said while proceeding to fill the glasses up with the juice and mixing in the rum.

Kaoru looked at the weasel curiously. Misao took a bug gulp of Megumi's concoction.

"Well…"

Misao explained everything from Friday's after school event to the day's little restroom fiasco, opting to leave out Kenshin's involvment for Kaoru's sake. When she was finished Megumi was laughing so hard tears were starting to stream out of the corners of her eyes and Kaoru was smiling.

"I can't believe you actually kissed that wolf!"

Misao flushed in anger, "I doubt that could be deemed a real kiss!" She countered.

Kaoru giggled, "She's right, fox."

"Thank you!"

"But then again, it depends on what you felt." Kaoru finished.

Misao froze and Megumi's laughter came to an abrupt halt. The Fox smirked evilly.

"So, _did_ you feel anything?"

They both stared at Misao who shifted under their gaze uncomfortably, while they waited patiently for an answer.

"You did, didn't you?" Kaoru's expression brightened up immediately and it wasn't long before she too started laughing.

"That is so nasty." Megumi protested, looking disgusted. "I mean, he's a teacher. Sure he's a bit handsome, but he's like forty-eight."

Misao couldn't help herself, "Thirty-six…" She corrected before taking another sip of her drink and taken sudden immense interest in the pattern on the rug beneath.

"You've got to be kidding me! She knows his exact age!" Megumi protested glancing at Kaoru who just shrugged.

"Anyway, moving on…So, Kaoru, are you going to tell us why you sounded so antsy on the phone?" Misao asked.

Kaoru placed her glass on the table and she sighed, wearily.

"I would've told you sooner, but with the tournament I was too preoccupied. On Friday after school when I was heading out to the gym, Kenshin was waiting there for me. He asked me if I'd like to tutor some underclassmen for him after school."

"What'd you say?" Misao asked even though part of her already knew the answer.

"What do you think? If I get the opportunity to spend two hours with him I'm sure as hell going to take it."

"Then why do you seem so upset?" Megumi had been one of the first people to find out about Kaoru's feelings, especially since she shared them for the man, but had since set her sights elsewhere.

"The fact that he's just so close, but we could never be more miles apart. It's sucks." Kaoru answered.

"You could seduce him." Megumi suggested as if it was something normally said.

"Megumi!" Kaoru looked horrified.

"Don't do anything _Megumi_ would do and you'll be fine." Misao teased and Megumi huffed.

Kaoru giggled at that.

"Hey, Megumi, you mentioned earlier that you saw Sano get that black eye. What happened there?"

Kaoru looked at Misao concerned, "Sano got a black eye? Is he alright?"

Megumi just waved them off.

"That big oaf is just fine. He was attempting to defend my honor. We were at work the other day and one of the other volunteers started getting a little too touchy feely and Sano got pissed. He was jealous; he just didn't want to admit it." She winked.

Misao and Kaoru just looked at each other in surprise.

"No way! I knew you guys had something going on! You've never been so friendly."

"It's about time Sano got himself a girlfriend." Kaoru smirked.

Megumi laughed, "Whoa, whoa, let's not go jumping to conclusions. There is nothing going on."

"It sure didn't look like that today. What was with that whole 'picking off the crumbs on his shirt' thing?" Misao sloshed her drink, mostly ice, around.

"What was so wrong with that?" Megumi moved to fill her glass up again.

"My point being is that he actually _let_ you fuss over him."

"He didn't!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"He did." Misao responded.

"He likes you." The two admitted simultaneously.

"If you say so…"

"Do you like him?" Kaoru questioned silently.

Megumi didn't answer but when they looked up at her, they noticed her cheeks were tinted a shade of pink, her glass wasn't even half-way finished either.

"You two and your boy problems…" Misao commented.

"Look who's talking! At least I don't go making out with teachers!"

Misao choked, "I do not, shut up Fox!"

"What about that Shinomori guy?"

Misao looked imploringly at Kaoru.

"What's this? Two guys…tsk, tsk, Misao!"

"Ugh! You two are horrible!"

"So what are you going to do about Saitou, pretend nothing ever happened?" Kaoru eyed her friend.

"Sounds like a plan." Misao declared.

"I say you toy with him!" Megumi chipped in.

"Well we all know that's what you'd do, Fox." Misao said and was rewarded with a pillow in the face.

"Hey!"

Thus a pillow fight ensued…while Kaoru stood on the sidelines playing referee.

-----oOo-----

I know, I know…kinda boring. So, I went into Kaoru and Megumi's issues, but that'll be it for a while…maybe. I am very indecisive. Not the most eventful of chapters, like the last one. Next one starts off on a school day, so we'll be back to the humor. I just HAD to put in a Saitou/Misao confrontation at the beginning there, the idea came to me and I was laughing so hard. So, what do you guys think? Should I have Misao follow Megumi's advice and toy with Wolfy? But then again, I wonder if it would be more realistic for her not to….I'm still debating on it.

Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**: Sorry about the delay. I was taking a short break from this story to work on something else. I'm back now, and ready to go. Here's chapter 11.

Enjoy!

-----oOo-----

Detention: Progress

Misao eyed herself in the mirror while raking a comb through her hair. Her thoughts lingered on the conversation she'd had with the girls the other night and she found herself honestly thinking about taking Megumi's advice.

Well, at least until she'd woken up Sunday morning with a minor headache…After breakfast, she had sent the two packing while she spent the rest of the day strategizing.

Monday morning found her in the bathroom still pondering. In reality she had two options. She could be blunt and confront him about it or she could just pretend nothing had ever happened.

The Weasel found herself leaning toward the latter of the two. Misao tugged on a stubborn knot furiously before slamming the comb down on the countertop in frustration.

"Okay, nothing happened." Her reflection stared back at her with a serious expression.

No one knew, but them…and Himura, but something told her Saitou had remedied that little loose end after her departure...or at least she hoped he did.

Misao hurriedly braided her hair and stomped out of the bathroom, pouting.

She threw on some clothes and stalked down the stairs. She hadn't even seen the man yet and he'd already put her in a foul mood.

The moment she'd walked out of the house she knew. It was going to be one of those days.

-----oOo-----

"1…31…9"

Misao twisted the wheel on her combination lock impatiently. The thing refused to open and continued holding her school books hostage. She whined and punched the locker, denting the surface.

"Having some trouble?"

Misao's gaze flitted over to an annoyingly familiar smile and her mood soured even more.

"No, every thing is just perfect." She spat, angrily,

Kenshin's smile faltered at the girl's animosity. Violet eyes made note of the nasty dent on what he assumed was her locker.

Misao couldn't help her hostility against the man. How could he be so damn content all the time? She still failed to see why Kaoru pined over the math teacher, he was totally oblivious.

"I'm sorry; it's just that my locker won't open."

Kenshin's eyes softened and his smile returned.

"Alright, let's see what I can do."

Misao moved out of his way.

"What's the code?"

"1, 31, 9…I tried about ten times."

It took him a few minutes but it finally came free with a successful 'click' and Misao couldn't help but feel just slightly pissed.

More so, she felt like a moron.

"Thank you…"

"No problem, Ms. Makimachi. Have a good day."

_Not likely_…

"Hey, Himura!" She called after him.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_! Her mind was shouting at her to cease, but she had to make sure.

"Um, about Friday, last week…" She avoided looking at him.

"I suppose you're going to ask me to keep things quiet. That there is nothing going on between you two, that what I saw was a mistake…" Kenshin finished for her.

Misao struggled for words.

"Yeah, that about sums it up…" She answered, simply.

Kenshin chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Saitou made it clear that there was nothing to be seen. You don't have to worry about anything, Ms. Misao. You have a wolf looking out for you, after all."

Her eyes widened as Kenshin turned and walked away.

"_You have a wolf looking out for you, after all." _

Misao rolled her eyes at the thought, _as if_…_more like 'looking out __**to get me'**_.

----oOo----

"So have you decided on what you're going to do?" Kaoru asked while sliding out a chair across from her friend.

Misao poked at her poor excuse for food.

"I haven't really been thinking about it." She muttered absently.

Kaoru felt for her friend, she really did. She also admired the way she had been handling the situation. If it had been her in Misao's place and Saitou in Kenshin's, she'd probably never set foot on campus again.

"Well, you'll be seeing him in the next few hours, at least have ideas of what you are going to do by then."

Misao shrugged, "There is nothing to do other than act my normal annoying self. As far as I'm concerned, _nothing happened_." She stressed.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the Weasel in disagreement.

"You can't just go on and ignore it. It will eat you up inside."

"What do you expect me to do? Step up to Saitou and go 'Hey, about that whole kiss thing, yeah…we need to talk about that' do you?"

Kaoru frowned, "No, but…you know what I mean."

"No, I don't." Misao said.

"Look, let's just forget about this right now. I want to know what is up with Shinomori. I mean, do you really like him?" Kaoru asked.

Misao seemed to think about it before answering.

"Aoshi is-"

"Oh, so it's _Aoshi_, now is it?" Kaoru smirked slyly.

"Anyway, he's got detention with me and Wolfy, now, too." Misao smiled.

"Wolfy? Is that supposed to be some pet name? How adorable…"

"You are missing the point…"

Kaoru looked at Misao confused, "What do you mean by 'missing the point'. Shinomori is serving time for who knows what with you. I thought you'd be happy."

Misao paused, "Wol…Saitou doesn't like him too much."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow at this, "Really, why not?" she questioned, concerned.

"He basically said Aoshi was up to no good. Whatever that mean…"

Now it was Kaoru's turn to shrug, "."

Misao nodded in silent agreement.

What indeed…

-----oOo-----

She took her time walking to 8th period.

If she knew him as well as she thought she did, he wasn't going to let the stunt she pulled on Saturday go. Misao doubted he'd actually do anything…well hoped, actually.

Pausing at the door, she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Lifting her chin high in defiance, she walked into the classroom confidently.

----oOo-----

Amber eyes darted to the clock on the wall…_fifteen minutes._

Saitou leaned back in his chair covering his eyes in an exhausted manner as the students filtered in silently and sat down.

Peaking through his fingers the sight of a swinging braid caught his attention.

His ego was still sore from the blow she'd dealt him on Saturday. The fact that it was in front of an associate didn't exactly aid matters. All he'd heard about after he and Okita left the restaurant was how a "teenaged girl had gotten the better" of him…and how he'd supposedly "allowed it".

How was he supposed to know she'd end up lecturing him before patting him on the cheek and sending him on his merry way?

Saitou resisted the urge to hurl his stapler across the room instead moving to look at the clock again…_twelve minutes_.

Pushing himself out of his chair, he walked to the front of the class; the students immediately quieted and sat strait in their seats, attention on him…all except her of course.

The Weasel was slumped over lazily in her seat staring out the window with a bored expression on her face. She was just begging for him to make a snide remark…he couldn't resist.

"Ms. Makimachi, is it too complicating a feat for you to sit strait?"

Blue eyes switched from their position on the sky to him.

"Uhhh, yeah. 'Is it too complicating a feat for you to' keep your sarcastic comments to yourself?" She retorted.

He failed to conceal his smirk and some students gasped.

The gears in his mind were slowly turning as he tried to figure out a method of payback. Saitou agreed to himself that he didn't necessarily have to get her back at this moment in time. Besides, she was probably expecting it.

He preferred catching her off guard.

"Sit up properly Ms. Makimachi and pay attention, if that is not too much to ask."

She looked stunted for a second before shifting a bit.

"Since you asked so nicely...well, about as nice as _you _could ask, anyway."

Saitou glanced at the clock again…_seven minutes_.

"Read pages 435 to 437 tonight for homework. I'll expect a summery on my desk by the end of class tomorrow. You have the rest of the period to read. One peep out of anyone and I'll make you read the whole chapter, with a summery due at the end of class instead."

That was enough incentive to keep them shut up. Saitou was actually surprised to see Misao working. He took the time to observe her, noting that she tended to bite her bottom lip when she was concentrating.

A habit he would've found annoying had it been anyone else, it seemed to suit her, though. His gaze lingered on her bruised lip a few moments when he realized he had been staring and checked to make sure none of his other students had noticed.

Thankfully, they were all too busy scribbling down notes on their papers.

His eyes found their way back to her form again and he unconsciously began to stare at her again. The whole while his thoughts flitted back to Friday's after school event.

Saitou hadn't really thought on it much and it didn't look like she had either. Any other girl would've been fidgeting constantly on alert, but then again, this wasn't 'any other girl' he was thinking about.

His musings were interrupted as the sound of a siren pierced the air and he flinched.

"Alright, everybody out to the parking lot in an orderly fashion." He barked while grabbing something out of his desk drawer.

It was early September and the heat was already pounding down on them as soon as they stepped out onto the asphalt and away from the air conditioned building. Fire drills were frequent procedures, so the students knew it would take a while to make sure everyone was evacuated safely off campus.

Saitou and the rest of the faculty had been warned off the impending drill, so he'd thought it wise to bring an umbrella to shield him from the sun. His students, however, were suffering under the sun.

Misao had been startled by the sudden interruption. Standing out in the heat like a fool while the Wolf stood a few feet away in the shade was enough to cause her to go over and demand he share the wealth.

"The forecast called for mostly sunny today, but I guess you didn't get that memo." She eyes the umbrella.

"Umbrellas have multiple uses aside from protecting you from rain they can be used for shade as well."

Misao could already feel perspiration on the back of her neck.

"Would it kill you to share?" She stepped under the thing and into the welcoming dimness next to the not-so-welcoming owner.

Saitou looked down his nose at her before stepping back allowing the sun's rays to descend upon her again.

"No can do, if I let you then I'd have to let everyone else. It's called favoritism, and I highly doubt twenty-four students can fit."

Misao rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, as if anyone else, but me, has the guts to get within a five foot radius of you." She sidled over and into the shade once more.

"You are one rude young woman. I wonder what your parents must think." He commented, absent mindedly.

She smiled sadly to herself, "They don't..."

"Don't what?" He questioned, a bit confused.

"Think, I mean…at least not anymore. They aren't exactly…_alive_." She finished.

Saitou had never wanted to kick himself more than at that moment, in fact he'd never wanted to kick himself at all before.

"I'm sorry…"

Misao laughed bitterly, "For what? It's not like you were the one that ran them off the road. Nope, that guy is sitting in a lovely little seven by twelve foot prison cell for the next forty-five years."

Saitou was stunned silent; he'd never heard her take on such a cynical tone. It was unnerving.

"Aw, did I make the Wolf feel guilty? I'm just tired of people saying 'I'm sorry'."

He finally found his voice again.

"What would you have them say, then?"

Misao sighed, "What does it matter, nothing they say would change the fact that my parents are gone. I'll never have a mom to argue with or a dad to walk me down the aisle. End of story."

"Such a negative outlook for such a young person…  
Are you going to live the rest of your life thinking like that?" Since when had he become a psychiatrist?

"Enough with the psychiatric crap, its weird coming from you…" Misao smiled warmly.

Saitou just shrugged as they received the signal to go back into the building.

"I'm a teacher, it's my job."

"HA! Don't make me laugh…You know what, Wolfy? I think we made some serious progress in our relationship today, don't you?" Misao said while walking backwards facing him.

Saitou lifted an eyebrow, "Relationship?"

"As friends! Like I said, you have to take me out to dinner first if _that's_ what you're after." She winked, teasingly.

At least they were back to their normal routine…

----oOo-----

Hehe, so yeah…review and tell me what you think. My feet hurt and my back is killing me…it's late, sorry for any grammatical errors…I'll edit them later.

Until the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: I thought it would only be fair to warn you guys that after this chapter the updates won't be coming as fast. I'm juggling two stories, which is a major feat for me.

Moving on…here's chapter 12!

-----oOo-----

Detention: Yes, No, Maybe So…

Ever since she and the Wolf had conceded peace (for the moment), detention had gone smoothly. She chatted with Aoshi when she wasn't arguing with Saitou, which was frequently.

There interlude after school that one Friday had been forgotten, or rather ignored entirely.

"Alright everyone, I hope you brought a photo like I asked. For those who actually followed my orders, get to sketching, I expect to see some progress before class ends."

Misao snapped out of her thoughts when the art teacher, Sekihara, Sae, bustled into the room in an array of colors. She was a vibrant and perky woman, the complete opposite of her sister her and your stereotypical art teacher.

Amidst the clinking of art supplies, Sekihara stood moved to stand at the front of the class, her many bead necklaces tinkling as she walked.

"I have an announcement to make. Starting Tuesday, Art Club will have its first meeting of the year. I invite all of you to attend, no scratch that, you all better be there, you are fourth year students and I need you to help out with the younger ones." The one thing the sister's shared in common, though, was their bossy nature.

"The meeting will start right after school and will end at around 5:30. I hope to see you all there, now get to work." She said cheerily.

Misao couldn't help but feel depressed. There was no way she would get out of detention. She'd been in the Art Club ever since her freshman year, it was tradition.

She considered her options while twirling her pencil.

_I could get down on my knees and beg Gramps_…

"Ms. Makimachi I know daydreaming is healthy in young people, but I hope it's about your portrait."

The woman smiled down at her blue-eyed student.

"I may not be able to make it to the meeting, Ms. Sekihara." She said sadly.

The art teacher laughed, "Ah yes, I heard about you serving time in Mr. Saitou's penitentiary for that prank you pulled."

Misao pouted and sunk a bit in her chair…_does __**everyone**__ know what I did_?

"I'll ask gramps, but if he says no, I'll just drop it." Misao said solemnly.

Sae patted Misao lovingly on the head, "Even if he does say no, you'll be out in a couple of weeks. I'm a bit disappointed that we won't be able to see you there, though."

The woman moved on to the next student leaving Misao in a slightly better mood.

-----oOo-----

"Hey, Kaoru can you come with me to the office really quick, I need to go talk to Gramps." Misao asked when she and Kaoru had met up for lunch.

"Sure, but let's hurry, I'm starving."

On their way to the office Misao made a detour over to the teacher's lounge.

"What are you doing? We aren't supposed to be in here!"

Misao shushed Kaoru and popped in a few coins into the faculty coke machine and reached down picking up the soft drink.

"Alright, let's go."

Once they'd made it to the office, Kaoru sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room while Misao skipped past the secretary.

She knocked on the door gently and walked into the room with a perky smile on her face.

"Hi, Gramps, just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. I brought you a drink in case you were thirsty."

Her eyes fell on her 'cell mate' of the past two weeks.

"Oh, hi Aoshi, sorry. I'll just wait outside." She was about to close the door when Okina stopped her.

"It's alright my dear, have a seat. Mr. Shinomori was just about to leave."

Misao did as she was told, eyeing Aoshi confused. The boy got up and left.

"What was all that about?" She asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. Mr. Shinomori just asked if there were alternate means of punishment that he could do instead of staying after school with Hajime."

"What? But why…?"

Okina shrugged, "He said that he was interested in Kendo and that he had some experience so I told him he could coach the lower classmen. Now what was it that you wanted? Come to see your old Gramps, have you?"

Misao quickly slipped back into her suck-up mode.

"I brought you some soda incase you got thirsty later and I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Out with it, already. What do you want? I already told you that you could wait for that ipod machine until your birthday."

"Does a loving granddaughter have to have an ulterior motive for visiting her doting and kind grandfather?" She asked innocently.

Okina wasn't easily fooled and the expression on his face let her know as much so she decided to skip past all the flattery and head straight for the begging.

"Okay, okay, the first Art Club meeting is next week and you know how I've always been involved even since freshmen year-"

"Misao…"

She continued on, "But since I have detention, I can't go and probably won't be able to for the next few weeks and I would really love to go-"

"Misao…"

"Because it is my last year here and it would be totally crappy if I didn't get to-"

"MISAO!" Okina finally had to bellow in order to get her to shut up.

"What?" She asked startled.

"Since Saitou has reported nothing but good things about your behaviour, I will allow you to go to the meetings, but only if Hajime agrees to tag along to monitor you. You are still in trouble, after all."

Misao froze in disbelief before she suddenly smiled and threw herself across Okina's desk hugging the man.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Gramps!"

The old man chuckled, "Remember, Saitou still has to agree."

Misao wouldn't let that part get her down; she'd figure out something..

-----oOo-----

Kaoru looked up from her magazine, "By the look on your face I assume things went well."

"You bet, now let's go, I'm hungry." Misao complained.

"By the way, I saw Aoshi leaving after you went in. He sort of glanced at me for a second, it was a bit unsettling."

"Gramps just said that he was going to be coaching the freshmen instead of serving time with me. He didn't mention why."

Kaoru felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought, but brushed the feeling aside.

"Anyway, I never asked you, how are things going with Himura?"

Kaoru sighed, "He is totally ignoring me. I try talking to him once in a while; he'll converse back, but other than that, nothing."

Misao laughed, "Aw, cheer up Kaoru, maybe you could ask Megumi to borrow some of her 'special' clothes."

Kaoru huffed, blushing, "I may as well parade around naked." Megumi's 'special' clothes were the part of the fox's wardrobe that was reserved strictly for purposes of seduction.

"I'm sure that would catch that red-head's attention." Misao giggled.

Kaoru swatted her friend, but Misao ducked and avoided that smack, running down the halls laughing with Kaoru chasing behind.

-----oOo-----

The Weasel found herself once again scheming instead of paying attention the equations being written on the board.

Convincing Saitou was going to be like pushing a cart sideways…not that she'd ever tried.

**Later…**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Saitou." Misao beamed at the teacher.

Saitou didn't know who to call first, an exorcist or the men in white. He stared openly in suspicion…_what are you up to now_?

Misao's abnormally perky state lasted all through class and had the Wolf constantly on edge.

Once the dismissal bell rang, he was a bit sad to see his students go because that meant nothing was holding the Weasel back from whatever she was about to do.

"Incase you didn't know, Aoshi will no longer be with us. So it's just you and little ol' me again, just like old times. So, how was your day?"

The thought wasn't exactly reassuring.

"What do you want? Spit it out already."

Misao frowned, "What is it with adults and their conspiracy theories? Does everything have to have a reason? What if I just asked you how your day was because I happen to sincerely care?"

Now he really knew that she was lying, _'sincerely care', now that'll be the day_…

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"If I said yes?"

"Then you are more idiotic than I thought."

Misao sunk into her seat grumbling.

"GrampssaidthatIcouldgotoartclubafterschoolonlyifyouapprovedandwerewillingtotagalong…"

"I don't speak gibberish, talk like a human being." Saitou pulled a cigarette out of his breast pocket.

Misao sighed loudly, "Art Club starts next week, but I'm stuck here after school so I can't go, but it's practically tradition that I participate. I talked to Gramps and he said the only way I would be allowed to go was if you agreed to tag along since technically I'm still being punished." She stated.

"I wasn't paying attention, could you repeat that again? Something about needing my permission…"Saitou smirked. He had heard full well what she'd said and the reasoning behind her earlier actions were finally revealed.

"Did I mention how much I loved this class? Especially its awesome teacher…" She openly flattered him.

"No..."

It was the perfect payback opportunity.

"Why not, it's my last year?! That is so unfair." Misao complained.

"You should've thought about that before you decided to pour that bucket of worms." He tapped his cigarette and grey ashes piled into a small tray.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. Come one, pleasssseeeee?"

She wasn't above begging when it came to anything having to do with art.

"No means no…"

_Time to break out the water works_…She thought cruelly. It was her last resort.

Misao willed the tears to spill and she sniffed softly while her bright blue eyes shimmered.

Saitou had assumed she'd given up, thus explaining the silence, but when he looked up he was hit dead on with a teary-eyed girl.

The Weasel did a mental victory dance. She'd succeeded in making the Wolf feel like a fish out of water. The look of horror on his face was priceless.

Saitou had no idea what to say or do. Emotional females weren't in his department and he avoided them whenever he could. It's a good thing he knew she was faking.

"Oh quit the senseless blubbering, it will get you nowhere with me." He said, absently.

Misao growled and wiped the false tears from her cheeks hastily.

"I'll leave you alone if you say that I can go."

"I already told you, no. Why should I have to waste my time surrounded by easels and the disgusting scent of paint?"

"It can't be any more disgusting than that stuff you smoke. How do you think I feel coming out of here everyday stinking like nicotine. People are going to think I'm a chain-smoker. How's one measly day out of the week going to kill you when I, on the other hand, am probably developing cancer as we speak from inhaling that crap every day?"

Saitou just shrugged as smoke continued to curl in the air.

"I'll make you a deal. When I'm diagnosed with lung cancer, I promise not to sue you if you give the 'okay'. You can write the contract up yourself. I'll get Kaoru to be the witness when I sign the damn thing."

"You really want to go, don't you?" His amber eyes fell on her determined gaze.

"No, I've only been begging you for the past few minutes for fun. Of course I want to go, you stupid mongrel."

"You've a funny way of showing it, insulting me like that."

"Okay, I'm sorry. So can I go?" Misao pleaded once more.

"I suppose if it's one day out of the week…" Saitou gave in; this way he would have something to threaten her with if she insisted on messing with him from this point on. He didn't give her long before she screwed up and he revoked his permission.

She didn't. Screw up, that is. Much to Saitou's chagrin, Misao kept to herself, doodling in her math spiral the rest of her time there.

He began to realize that if it wasn't for their constant bantering, he would have been bored out of his mind.

"What do you even do in Art Club; discuss Picatzo and that Van Goo character? Sounds horribly dull…" He purposefully mispronounced the artist's names to see if he could get a rise out of her.

Misao laughed, "Among other things, yes, we talk about 'Picasso', 'van Gogh' and various other artists. I'm a van Gogh fan, myself. We talk about art history, analyze paintings, and sometimes we just all sit down and sketch, paint, anything really. It's very relaxing." She corrected him, amused.

Saitou stared at her, masking his surprise. For a brief moment the girl before him seemed to morph into a woman before his very eyes, her voice was full of passion. It frightened him. He blinked rapidly and looked away.

"If you think you're going to be so bored, bring a book or something." Misao continued while furiously erasing something in her spiral.

Saitou noted in annoyance that he'd been neglecting his cigarette as a pile of grey dust collected on his desktop.

-----oOo-----

Kaoru swung her bokken efficiently in a graceful arc multiple times before whipping the sweat that dotted her forehead with her forearm.

Using the wooden sword to prop herself up while she leaned against it, she watched the new freshman supervisor correct one boy's stance.

Hiko padded over to the female captain, "How's the new addition holding up?"

She eyed the group of students that surrounded Shinomori. "The boys already respect him and the girls are swooning." She answered.

Hiko huffed, "Why don't you join them?" He teased.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Why don't you go choke on your precious sake?" She retorted.

Hiko simply laughed the girl's comment off and clapped her roughly on the back causing Kaoru to lose her balance.

She glared at her coach's back as he walked off. Feeling eyes on her she glanced up and was met with one of Aoshi's chilling stares, the smile on that graced his lips downplayed the icy-ness. It was still unnerving for her, though.

His attention was disrupted, however, when two of the younger boys started to get into a brawl and he had to separate them before lecturing them coolly.

Kaoru unconsciously smirked at the sight and shook her head before walking off to the girl's locker rooms to change.

-----oOo-----

Yes, yes, I know, it's been a long wait and I am truly sorry. Good news, though! My muse for this story has returned and I've got some new stuff flowing in that I can't wait to get down. It's gonna be good, be prepared for some more hardcore Saitou/Misao humor! Just thinking of it makes me laugh. As for our little Kaoru, did I ever mention I happen to be a fan of Aoshi/Kaoru? Just thought I'd mention that… I thought I'd explain this particular chapter title

Yes: For Okina

No: For Saitou

Maybe So: For Saitou…when he gives in, LOL.

See you in lucky number 13!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: Hello, hello, again! How's everyone doing? Fine, I hope. I come bearing another chapter.

Enjoy, my friends!

-----oOo-----

Detention: Pineapple or Poultry?

"It's just strange!" Kaoru stressed while her and Misao walked down the hallway.

The topic for the past week had been Aoshi, Aoshi, Kenshin, with a side of AOSHI. Misao, however, was too preoccupied to really be paying attention to Kaoru's ranting. Her mind was on Art Club alone.

"What does it matter? He's going to be busy with the squirts, you'll hardly see him." The blue-eyed Weasel reassured even though she was just as curious about the situation.

Kaoru sighed and started twisting a lock of hair around her finger, something she usually did when she was distressed.

"Maybe he likes you…" Misao said absent-mindedly.

She was only teasing. The idea of her Kaoru, lively, tom-boyish Kaoru hooking up with Aoshi was just a bit disturbing. He was an okay person, but not real talkative, social, outgoing, in short, the two could never be more unalike. _Yet they __**do**__ say opposites attract_…

_Kind of like Saitou and me…WHOA, __**so**__ not going there_. _Where the hell did that even come from anyway? I'm spending way too much time with that wolf; it's messing with my brain. Same could probably be said for him, he probably thinks I'm insane…_Misao cackled evilly to herself not noticing that she'd left Kaoru behind about thirty feet or so.

"What are you doing just standing there?"

Kaoru just continued to stare blankly at nothing in particular.

Walking back over to the girl, she waved her hand in her friend's face. When she failed to respond, Misao put on a surprised expression and looked behind her.

"Hey Mr. Himura, perfect timing, could you run to the nurse's office and get a wheelchair…or some sedatives…?"

Kaoru instantly snapped to and grabbed Misao's wrists panic flashing in her eyes.

"For a second there I thought you'd died standing up. Calm down, I was only kidding!"

Students on their way to the cafeteria stared at the pair oddly.

"Do you really think so?" Kaoru asked frantically completely ignoring Misao's previous statements.

"Think what? That you died standing up? Well, I wasn't so sure, you kind of spaced."

Kaoru shook her head glaring, "No, stupid. Do you really think Aoshi may like me?"

"Maybe, no, yes, no, I don't know. You did say that he smiled at you and was staring." Misao tried to pry her wrists from Kaoru's death grip.

_Why aren't I bothered about the concept of Aoshi liking Kaoru over me?_

"Doesn't this bug you? You're the one who has a thing for him!" Kaoru finally released Misao.

The Weasel opened her mouth to say something but promptly shut it again.

"No?" She answered, surprised, "No." Misao repeated after thinking it over again.

Kaoru just gaped, "What!? Then what was all that talk about how handsome and mysterious and gorgeous he was?"

Misao found herself at a loss for words, a rarity.

"I…don't know."

"You are insane…"

The perky female smiled at this, "Just a little…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and the two continued on to the lunch room, Misao following shortly behind.

"Maybe this is a sign to stop mooning over the moron."

The Kendo captain plopped ungracefully in a chair and proceeded to pout, "Misao, we've been over this. I only have eyes for Kenshin and Kenshin alone."

"But it's illegal and you are jail bait. If you love him as much as you claim you do, you'll just forget about him." The whole Kenshin thing was getting old fast.

"This is so unfair! You're not even trying and you end up making out with Saitou! I, on the other hand, am going out of my way making a fool of myself to get Kenshin to simply look at me!"

Misao looked around hastily making sure no one was in hearing range to have picked up that 'Saitou' comment. Deeming the coast clear, she turned rapidly back to her friend.

"Watch what you say and we were not 'making-out', I understand that you are upset…"

"No, you don't understand. I _love_ him Misao, not like, _LOVE_. For a best friend you aren't being very supportive, if the tables were turned and you were me, I would be there for you!"

Misao laughed, "Wrong, because you see, I don't really like red-heads, especially red-heads who are shorter than me."

Kaoru couldn't help but giggle, "I meant you and Saitou."

Now she was really laughing, "That most assuredly will NEVER happen, EVER."

Why did it sound like she was trying to convince herself of that more than Kaoru?

"Whatever…so what you felt when you kissed him must have been static electricity."

"No wonder why I couldn't get my hair to stay down that day…" Misao muttered to herself.

_De Nile isn't just some river in Egypt, honey_…Kaoru mused to herself. _Corny, but so true_...It was written all over Misao's face every time she relayed her daily adventures.

Too bad she was too hard-headed to realize her own feelings…ignorance is bliss and a curse in some cases.

-----oOo-----

Misao would be lying if she said that she wasn't excited about going to Art Club with Saitou.

She was looking forward to it immensely so when the bell rang at the end of the day, she shot up in her seat, packed her books in her bag and stood at attention by the door, foot tapping impatiently.

"Where do you think you're going?" He knew precisely where _they_ were going, but he asked anyway.

"Don't pull that crap with me, hurry up Gramps, we're burning daylight." She rushed.

He smirked and took his time piling papers into his briefcase and locking each and every desk drawer, even the ones that had nothing in them. He checked the time on his wrist watch and finding nothing else to do to delay them. He flicked off the light and followed her into the hallway, locking the classroom door on the way out.

He took his time while Misao was on the brink of jogging when he told her to stay at his side in order to look after her.

"Rule number one, you are still in detention, so no chit-chatting with the rest of the brats. The only people you are allowed to speak to are myself and Sekihara."

"Oh yes, because we all know you just want me all to yourself, Wolfy, no need to be modest, just admit it." Misao fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Rule number two," He ignored her, "Get so much as one drop of anything on me and I will drag you out of that class room so fast you won't have time to think."

"What if it was on accident?" She interrupted again.

"I don't care if it's a speck of water, it better not land anywhere on my person. Rule number three, follow rules one though two."

Misao raised an eyebrow haughtily. "Wouldn't want you to melt from H2o exposure..."

"No, we wouldn't."

"Fine, since you have rules, I've got some of my own."

Saitou threw her a 'you're-joking-right-?' expression. Misao was not deterred in the least by this and began her recitation.

"Rule one, NO SMOKING. Some of the material is flammable, I honestly don't know how you manage to get away with doing it in your own classroom, but you won't in this one."

He didn't bother to mention that he didn't necessarily 'get away' with his habit. It was just that he was so intimidating that no one bothered to tell him anything.

"That's the only rule I have and it isn't really even mine." She finished.

Misao could already hear the art teacher giving her annual "Welcome Back" speech down the hall and knocked at the door politely before entering.

"Ah, Ms. Makimachi, Mr. Saitou, come in, come in. Have a seat."

Misao nodded and led Saitou to the back of the room to her area. She perched herself on a small wooden stool while Saitou just leaned against the wall, a bored expression on his face.

After Sae finished talking about fundraisers, possible field trips, and competitions, the younger students left while the upperclassman remained to work on some pieces. Sae retreated to her office in the back which doubled as a storage closet and left her students alone to work.

Misao jumped off the stool and went to retrieve her large sketchpad, deciding to work on their current class assignment. Placing it on the easel in front of her she slipped the pages already starting to zone out when Saitou's voice made her jump three inches off her chair.

She had almost forgotten he was even there. He'd been so quiet.

"What is that supposed to be, some sort of exotic bird?"

Saitou watched as the Weasel blinked in surprise then turned her attention to the picture in question.

He noticed her shoulders tense and knew he'd said something wrong.

"Are you blind? It is not a bird, it's a pineapple."

Misao recalled the day they'd been required to pick a fruit from a bowl on Sae's desk to sketch. That was one of the days where she found herself wondering about the whereabouts of her kunai. By the time she'd gone up to choose, all the easy fruit had been chosen.

She was so angry at herself the she'd rushed…needless to say, it wasn't the best picture in the world and she hated to be reminded of that minor detail.

"That is a bird if I ever saw one." Saitou continued. He was bored; picking on her was his only source of entertainment.

"It is a _pineapple_."

"If you insist…"

Misao grumbled angrily to herself. She was too frustrated to and she didn't want to do a drawing that counted as twenty-five percent of her grade half-ass. That and because that particular drawing was important to her.

So, she decided to attempt to do some abstract art.

Eventually she zoned out again, her pencil flitted across the smooth surface of the paper.

Saitou watched her as she slipped away into the recesses of her mind right in front of him. Her eyes swirled dreamily.

He longed for a cigarette at that moment, if only to have something to do. The rest of the students were working diligently at their own stations, some painting, other's sketching, and one girl was molding a statue from gray clay.

Amber eyes fell once again on the girl in front of him then to her sketch and his eyes widened…_oh this is just too good_.

"Why, if I may ask, are you drawing a naked man?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Misao could tell he was smirking. She didn't even have to turn around.

She felt the warmth radiating off him when he came to stand behind her and she resisted the urge to lean into him.

_What.The.Hell.Is.With.Me.Today._ She mentally berated herself.

He pointed to what Misao only saw as being a bunch of squiggly lines.

"I don't what you are seeing, you old pervert, but this what we call abstract art, it's not supposed to be anything in particular." She felt her cheeks growing warm.

"That's not what I'm seeing. If any one's the pervert here, it's you, Weasel." Saitou noticed her cheeks turning pink.

"People tend to see what they want to see in art like this, maybe that explains why you see something that I don't. Aw, did you want it to be you? I do portraits, but you'll need to set up an appointment and I charge 200$ for materials, labor, all that good stuff." Misao said cheerfully.

Then bringing a finger to her chin in mock thought, she added, "In this case, I may have to charge an extra 500$ for the damage that will probably be done to my poor teenaged psyche, but hey, tis' all in the name of art, right?"

And just like that, Misao succeeded in evening out the score.

-----oOo-----

When his back was turned, Kaoru took the opportunity to gaze longing at the back of the man's red-head.

"Hey, ugly, quit staring at Mr. Himura's ass and make with the teaching."

Kaoru growled and whacked the spiky-haired freshman over the head.

"Shut up Yahiko. I already explained the process. You can figure it out from there."

The boy mumbled to himself angrily and got back to work.

Kenshin heard the small argument and smiled. The only reason he'd offered the tutoring position to Kaoru was so he could determine whether the rumors of her infatuation were true.

He hadn't been disappointed. The girl was head-over-heels for him.

There had always been something about the Kamiya girl that had always managed to catch his eye.

Were she older and he not an employee at her school, he would waste no time in asking her out to lunch, dinner, anything as long as it meant time spent together.

There were times where he found himself thinking "Why not?"

She would be eighteen soon, but the fact of the matter still remained. She was a student, he a teacher, one of the main taboos of high school life.

His thoughts were turned to Saitou and the Makimachi girl. They had it easy although he knew nothing was actually going on, the emotion was there.

They were just too busy bickering all the time to actually see it. Even the girl's own grandfather and principal of the school agreed that the two balanced each other out well.

How sad was that? Not being able to see what was so obviously there, being offered the perfect chance and not taking it.

If only he had the same, then maybe…just maybe…

"Oi, Himura, ugly over here is too busy day-dreaming! Can you help me out instead?"

"Your idea of 'help' is just forking over the answers!" Kaoru interjected.

"Yeah, yeah, go back to your rainbows and ponies."

Kenshin pulled up a chair, "You two could be brother and sister, the way you fight."

"Oh, HELL NO!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Kenshin was taken aback by the exclamation, "Oro?"

Kaoru and Yahiko ceased arguing and then laughter erupted from the both of them after a brief moment of silence.

Kenshin found himself laughing along too after a while.

When the giggling dwindled down, he met Kaoru's eyes and she offered him a warm smile which he returned.

Maybe…just maybe...He'd take a chance after all.

-----oOo-----

Well, Kenshin better act soon before Kaoru changes her mind and goes off with Iceblock, hehe. Who loved the whole 'abstract incident'? I had so much fun. My friend saw something similar in a show called "Ned's Declassified" and she told me about it. Naturally, I couldn't resist. Sorry for any grammatical errors! I check, my beta checks, I check again, yet we always end up missing a few of those little buggers. What can we say? We're only human…well, my beta is, anyway (winks).

See you in (gasp) chapter 14! I never thought I'd see the day that I'd even get past ten!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait, my fanfic ideas have gone haywire and now I'm working on a Naruto one-shot! This story is always on my mind, though, so don't you guys worry! No matter the wait, always be expecting a chapter! This fic is my baby, and I'm so proud of it.

Just to clear things up, the last chapter too place on a Tuesday; this one is on a Wednesday. Kaoru's schedule is something like this: Tuesdays and Thursdays- Tutoring, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays- Kendo Club.

**This chapter is dedicated to WeirdKittywwingz.** Thank you so much for that adorable depiction of Saitou and Misao in Chapter 11. I was so honored to receive fan art.

_Italics_ at the beginning - flashback

-----oOo-----

Detention: You want to bet?

"_So, tell me, how are…__**things**__…progressing?" _

"_It didn't take much for the balance to be disrupted. My mere presence seemed to set him off."_

_The older of the two cleared his voice gruffly, and clasped his hands together. The young man in front of him continued to toss a glass globe into the air. He hadn't intended to involve the boy in his schemes, but thinking about it later, having someone on the inside would certainly speed things up. _

_That and the young man seemed more than willing to assist him. The reasons behind his decision weren't known to him, but he was happy to have someone help him, so he didn't question his partner's motives._

"_Perfect…I have another assignment for you."_

_Frosty blue eyes regarded him curiously, "Oh…?"_

"_It's come to my attention recently that a certain Ms. Kamiya is attracted to a member of my staff, and something tells me the feelings are mutual."_

"_And where do I come in?" The boy asked, finally setting the paperweight down._

"_It will require you being moved…"_

"_Done, my job is finished where those two are concerned. It was too easy…"_

"_Glad to hear it, now, I understand that you have some past experience with the art of swordplay?"_

_The man nodded._

"_Good, so here is what I need you to do…"_

_The elder man thoroughly explained his plan while his accomplice interrupted occasionally with insight and questions. After half an hour, they both agreed on a strategy._

"_Before you go, tell me, why it is that you are so happy to help?" It was a question that had been pestering him._

_It hung in the air for a while as the other debated, but when he opened his mouth to answer there was a knock at the door._

"_Hi, Gramps, just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. I brought you a drink in case you were thirsty."_

_The two men locked gazes swiftly and Aoshi was dismissed while Okina mentally stumbled for an excuse. His granddaughter would surely be asking questions after his departure. _

_On his way out, Aoshi held back his smirk, the fates were smiling on him for here sat the object of his earlier conversations. He didn't bother initiating the plan just yet, there would be plenty of opportunities and he intended to take his time with this one._

-----oOo-----

Kaoru was on her way to the gym for practice when she noticed Aoshi leaning against the side of the building as if he were waiting for someone. As she got closer he saw her and waved a hand in greeting before walking over.

She smiled politely and waved back, "Hi there, on your way to practice, too?"

In her mind, she felt uneasy, but he'd done nothing to her to invoke such a reaction, so she opted for being cordial. They were going to be seeing a lot of each other, anyway.

"Hmm, I'm in no hurry to take care a bunch of brats who like to pick fights."

Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to be in charge of the freshmen team but I got bumped up to captain after the last one graduated. It's a welcome change."

"How long have you been practicing kendo?" He asked, conversationally.

"Ever since I was five, my family owns a dojo, so I was required to learn, not that I minded. It really helps to relieve the stress, you know what I mean?" She answered, her nerves calmed slightly.

"If you've been working at it so long, couldn't you have easily beaten the former captain and taken his rank?"

Kaoru smiled, "I tried alright, and failed miserably. The former captain was a student of my father's for many years."

Aoshi chuckled, "Ah, I see, so in other words, he knocked you on your ass?"

"That's one way of putting it, I guess."

They walked over to the gym entrance. Aoshi held the door open for her and she thanked him. Perhaps she'd been wrong in her judgment. He seemed polite, and wasn't too bad on the eyes.

"Oi, Ugly!"

Aoshi watched as the girl in front of him tensed, when she turned around her eyes swam with rage.

A freshmen boy broke off from a group of students that he'd been talking to. His hair was spiked and his eyes laughed at Kaoru's obvious annoyance.

"What are YOU doing here, you brat!?" She screeched.

"Himura sent me down to get you. Mai couldn't make it today or something like that. So he told me to come down and ask if you could fill in."

"You know, maybe once all this tutoring stuff is over, I can join the kendo club." He added as an after thought.

Kaoru groaned, Hiko had been mad enough as it were that she'd been skipping out on practice to tutor 'a buncha stupid students'. She was torn between spending more time with her Kenshin and facing Hiko's wrath or staying and letting her beloved down, not to mention her pupil.

"Go on, I'll tell Hiko for you." Aoshi offered seeing the girl's dilemma.

She smiled gratefully, "Really? Thank so much Shinomori. I appreciate it. I owe you."

"Call me Aoshi and we'll call it even." He said.

"Aoshi it is, then. Thanks again!" She said, beaming.

He watched her rush out the doors. Yahiko remained behind openly staring at the senior.

"You stay away from her, she's taken." He finally said.

Aoshi was a bit surprised that a freshman would have the nerve to talk to an upperclassman like that, but he paid it no mind.

"By who, you?"

Yahiko continued to glare at him, "No, I already have a girlfriend."

"Then what are you worrying about?"

The two stared each other down for a while, and Shinomori mentally applauded the younger twerp's courage. Maybe this would aid in his mission in a way.

"You mentioned that you wanted to join the kendo club?"

Yahiko eyed him suspiciously, and stepped back.

"Are you only asking to get me to leave you alone about Ugly?"

Aoshi shook his head, smirking, "No, I'm honestly asking. I'd be stupid not to ask you, you just proved you have determination and courage, the kind of qualities that make a swordsman. But then again determination and courage can easily be mistaken as stupidity. Prove me wrong."

Yahiko returned the smirk with one of his own, "Alright, I will. As soon as I bring my grades up, expect to be seeing me around." He said, before running out the doors to catch up to Kaoru.

-----oOo-----

"You know, maybe I was wrong. Maybe Aoshi's not all that bad after all." Kaoru admitted to Misao the next day while they ate lunch.

The sound of chopsticks clattering to the floor and choking noises made her giggle as her friend gulped down water to clear her breathing passage. She'd been expecting the reaction, so she wasn't surprised.

"What brought about this change in the weather? And what's with calling him 'Aoshi' now?" Misao said, heaving.

Kaoru explained Wednesday's events to her friend and by the time she'd finished, Misao was smiling.

"He's actually having conversations with you? That's more than I could get out of him when he was with me." She winked.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "The craziest thing happened yesterday, though."

"What; did Kenshin proclaim his undying devotion to you?" Misao giggled as Kaoru swatted her arm.

"No, he gave me flowers…" She dwindled off; picking at her food, a light blush stained her cheeks.

Misao's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Himura Kenshin had given her best friend flowers possibly sparking a small light of hope in her heart that would soon die. The guy was smart, there was no way he'd jeopardize his career like that.

_Then again, she is legal…but STILL…I wish Saitou would give me flowers…That's it, I need to get a psychiatrist or something, this is getting of hand._

"He said he wanted to show his appreciation to me and Mai, but he didn't know what to get us so he gave us flowers, I got gardenias, but when I asked Mai about it she said he'd given her dark pink roses."

Misao looked confused, "And?"

Kaoru's blush intensified, "Um, don't laugh, but I was bored a while back and decided to look up the meanings of flowers and well, gardenias mean 'secret love' and dark pink roses are a way of saying 'thank you'."

"Oh…but he's a guy, maybe he didn't know." She just didn't want her friend getting her hopes up only to end up crushed.

Kaoru shrugged and the two girls were quiet for a while. Misao contemplated the situation until she drifted off into other subjects labeled 'Saitou'. What was with her lately? Wanting the Wolf to get her flowers, and then the other day when she started comparing their relationship..._relationship…?_

Then there had been that kiss and that unexplainable tingle…and how she'd wanted to practically fall into his arms…_Holy shit…I like him._

"What did you just say?" Kaoru glanced at her.

_Oh god, did I just say that out loud…?_

"Yes you did…" Her friend stared at her wide-eyed.

"So, um, were the flowers pretty? I heard gardenias smell great."

"Who do you like, Misao, hmm?" Kaoru was grinning madly as she watched Misao squirm under her gaze. There was no way the Weasel could manage to escape out of this one. "Would it be…Aoshi? No, you said you weren't attracted to him…So that only leaves one person…"

Misao started panicking. How could she have been so dense, all the teasing, the random mental slip-ups, that electric shock thing…She had a crush on…

"Saitou…"

The moment Kaoru finished it was like Misao heard a crack in the earth. When she didn't protest that was all the proof Kaoru needed before she started cracking up. Misao just remained frozen stock still in her chair.

_No…No…No, no, no…_

"Oh no…" She muttered, cupping her face in her hands.

"Join the club, honey."

Kaoru patted Misao on the head as the girl moaned into her hands and mumbled incoherently.

"I can't, I just can't! He's such an ass! What is wrong with me?"

Kaoru sighed, "Many things," Misao grimaced at her. "But the fact of the matter is that you finally admitted your attraction. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know! It's not like I planned for this to happen!" Her hair seemed frazzled and her body was tense.

Kaoru stretched, happy to be the one who played the 'calm and collected' role in all of this, "The majority of us don't, but it just does. We can't control it."

"But not me…it doesn't happen to me."

"News flash, it just did."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Misao asked, pitifully.

"You bet…" Kaoru smirked.

-----oOo-----

_Okay, so I like him, so what? It's not like I can do anything about it…or can I? No, NO, bad…But then again, it may be fun…NO…I'll be eighteen in November…As if I could even get him to look at me like that…_

_What do I do?_

"Ms. Makimachi, what did you get on number twenty-four?" The math teacher waited expectantly for her answer while Misao fumbled with her paper.

"Um, 18.5…?"

"Correct, moving on…Naota?"

The Weasel receded back into her mind.

_I'll just do what I always do and act normal. I can't do much else. If I start acting different around him, he'll know something is up, curse that man's stupid intuition._

This was her senior year, she was supposed to be kicking back and filling out college applications. Instead she was developing crushes on her teachers.

The bell rang, and class was concluded while her peers packed away their belongings to head off to their final class of the day. Misao was one of the last to exit the class and she would probably be the last to enter the next one as she took her time walking

The tardy bell rang just as she had made it into the History and Economics building. At that moment she was tempted to just turn around and run.

Saitou was waiting outside his classroom, probably for her since the hallway was void of any other life form. Shaking her head, she squared her shoulders and walked down the hallway as if she owned the place.

"What are you doing loitering out in the hallway? Slacking off on the job are we; shame on you Mister." She wagged a finger at him back and forth.

He scowled down at her, "Be quiet and quit dragging your feet. I had to send the class on ahead to wait for you. There's a meeting in the gym for preparations for that silly Halloween dance that you twits insist on having every year." Saitou didn't look at all happy.

"How sweet of you to wait for me…I don't need an escort, you could've just stuck a sign on the door. I can read."

"Don't flatter yourself; I'm in no hurry to hear the students council members prattle on about fund raisers and décor."

"Well…we don't necessarily have to go."

Misao offered, expecting him to call her insane and leave her in the hallway while he started off toward the gym…which is why she surprised when he actually seemed to think about it for a minute.

"No, I suppose we don't…"

Her mouth dropped open and then her mouth formed into a smile.

"Is Wolfy actually thinking of skipping out?"

Saitou scoffed and opened the classroom door flicking on the lights in the process as she followed him in.

"I wouldn't call it 'skipping'. I just happen to have papers to grade."

"To the barricades, it's the end of the world. Saitou's breaking the rules, we're all doomed." She cried.

"Indeed…" He answered mildly amused.

"I wonder what everyone will think when they realize that you and I are missing…Oh, the scandal!" Misao put a hand to her mouth, dramatically, the whole time ignoring the little voice in her mind was telling her to shut up.

"'He finally snapped and killed her' would seem more appropriate." He answered back.

"Hmm, that too…" She admitted while pulling out a deck of cards and began shuffling them noisily.

Saitou glanced up at her, "Put those away before I change my mind and send you to the gym."

She pouted, "So much for rule-breaking. You're no fun…I bet it would kill you to not have rules to follow."

Misao continued shuffling the cards despite his threat.

"Rules keep the peace; I find following them makes things easier. That doesn't mean that I don't know when to break them."

Saitou skimmed down the length of the paper he was currently grading.

"You are such a goody two-shoes. Play a game with me and whoever wins…I don't know, has to wear a bunny suit to the dance."

The Weasel awaited him answer anxiously. She had nothing to fear, having Sano for a friend taught a person a thing or two about card playing Cheating was among these things, and she never thought it'd come in handy more than at this moment. If he turned her down, she'd just keep prodding until he gave in.

"Gambling isn't allowed on school property."

"Who's going to report us? I think you are just scared you'll lose." The cards smacked harshly against the surface of the desk.

"You're on. Just don't be crying when you are defeated." He was never one to back down from a challenge, nor was he one to ever lose.

"What'll it be, poker or black jack?" She was smirking triumphantly as he got up from his desk and dragged a chair over to where she was sitting.

"Black jack, that way I can just win and be done with it."

"Hmm, cocky aren't we. Don't be too sure."

Misao shuffled the deck once more for good measure before dealing out the cards out.

_Face down, face down, and face up…face up._

She chanted in her mind like a mantra as she slapped the cards down. Misao set the deck down and lifted up her bottom card.

_A ten and a ten…Sorry Wolfy, looks like I win and I didn't even have to cheat. _

By the look on her opponents face he didn't look too joyful which fueled her elation.

"Hit or stay…I'm staying." Her hand was already poised over the deck to hand him a card.

"Stay…"

_What…?_

She showed her cards and smirked in a 'beat-that' way. He flipped his cards over to show an ace and a ten and she gaped.

"I assume that means I win. What was it you said, a bunny suit? I look forward to it."

Why couldn't the floor just open and swallow her on the spot?

"Fine…I don't go back on my word."

_How could I ever think that I liked HIM!?_

Saitou smiled wolfishly and for a second her heart skipped a beat and she felt her face go warm.

_Oh damn…_

-----oOo-----

There, another one down for the count…so certain things are revealed. I don't know what else to say…I'll see you in chapter 15.

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: Ugh, your author is a complete and utter moron. Going to the beach for four hours strait minus sun block is the stupidest thing I've ever done. That and I have to finish up some assignments for school which starts in about a week, unfortunately.

-----oOo-----

Detention: Cleanup on Aisle 3: Immaturity

Misao was bored. She was spending Saturday night, home…alone. Even Okina was out and about doing who knows what. Kaoru refused to answer her phone for some reason so she eventually wound up dialing Megumi's number instead. After two or three rings she hastily hung up after realizing exactly who she was calling. There was always Sano, but after debating whether or not to call she lost interest and forgot the whole thing all together.

She walked in a daze over to the kitchen and opened a cupboard feeling around for the box of strawberry Pocky she'd hidden from her grandfather. After a decent ten minutes, she grumbled to herself and slammed the door shut concluding that they hadn't been as concealed as she'd thought. Then again, the bright pink box was a dead giveaway.

_Saturday night…no Pocky…alone_.

It was a personal recipe for depression.

The Weasel sulked for a while before deciding that there was only one solution her current predicament. She had no choice but to go to the grocery store herself. Grabbing the car keys off the hanger, she slipped into a pair of flip flops and was out the door. She hesitated for a second and looked down at her light pink Disney Princess t-shirt to her raggedy old sweat pants. Her hair was freed and fell down her back in a tangled heap. In short, she was a mess.

_Who gives a crap, it's not like I'm going to see anyone I know._

The decision was final.

-----oOo-----

She grabbed a shopping basket and steadily made her way over to the snack section. Misao took a moment to admire the delicious wall of Pocky before greedily grabbing ten pink boxes of strawberry and a couple of chocolate, grinning insanely.

With her mission accomplished she was about to make her way over to checkout when she abruptly screeched to a halt and turned around. The fruit suddenly looked very intriguing, the apples looked so red and the oranges smelt so citrus-y and looked so…orange. Yes, she'd never really taken the time to appreciate fruit and at the current moment, they'd never looked more appealing.

Throwing a look over her shoulder she groaned when she realized that the cash register and her way out right rested from down the aisle, but she'd have to make it past _it._

She weighed her options.

Option A, she could make a mad dash for the counter and possibly risk drawing attention to herself. Option B, he'd never seen her hair out of its braid, so there was a chance of zero recognition, thus enabling her to slip by unnoticed. Then there was Option C, casually pretend to bump into him and act surprised when she "realizes" that it is _him_…then proceed to irritate into oblivion.

_Decisions, decisions_…

It all came down to how she felt in the end. Did she _feel_ like ignoring him and going on her merry way home where there was nothing even remotely to do? Was she even in the 'provoke the Wolf' mood? Misao continued to stare at the fruit, sighing resolutely.

_What the hell, why not?_

Throwing on an annoying perky smile, she 'oh-so-casually' walked toward the man who's eyes were latched onto a can label skimming down, reading.

"Oh my god, it _eats_…and human food, too!" She gasped dramatically when catching sight of a bag of potato chips causing his amber gaze to land on her.

It took him a few seconds for it to dawn on him that the girl he was looking at was his Weasel. He'd never seen her hair down before. _It suits her_, he mused. Where it was normally tied back, the strands hung down framing her face while the majority of it cascaded limply past her waist. Saitou had never realized how long it actually was. Taking in the rest of her appearance, her in her simple pink shirt and grey sweats, the image was almost, dare he think it; adorable.

"Please tell me that this is mere coincidence and you are not, in fact, stalking me." He said throwing a can of soup into his shopping cart and wheeling the thing past her and farther down the aisle.

"I prefer to call it 'obsessively shadowing'."

He didn't even grace her with an answer and remained silent. Misao followed him, her flip flops slapped on the tiled floor. It was then that she noticed that the man was wearing blue jeans, _blue jeans_…and a t-shirt. Saitou was wearing _blue jeans_ and a _t-shirt_. Why was it that something refused to click here?

_Oh, that's right, because he's supposed to be wearing a godforsaken tie and some button up shirt with a geeky collar. Not blue jeans…which fit him very nicely…a little __**too**__ nicely…__**DAMNIT**__. Think Pocky, __**think**__ pocky…_

While Saitou was again distracted with another label, Misao took in the contents of his cart. The majority was microwaveable and she smiled viciously storing that piece of information away for later use. Blue eyes lingered on a bag of apple and she lifted it out of the cart, examining the surface with a frown.

"Can you put that down? I intend to eat those later." He ordered.

She clucked her tongue, "You poor pitiful soul. What would you do without me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Misao dangled the bag of apples in his face, "These will last you a week at best. Are you getting blind in your old age now? Either that or you are clueless. I _guess_ I could go find you a fresher bunch."

Saitou rolled his eyes in response, "Don't do me any favors."

"I'm not doing this for you, babe. I'm doing this for me so that way I can sleep tonight knowing I've done my civic duty for today in aiding the elderly."

She flip-flopped her way back over to the fruit stand and began replacing the apples with a new batch. Being in charge of grocery runs over the years for Okina paid off in a way, she had developed an eye for fresh foods. Once she'd filled the bag with six new apples, she went back over to Saitou and plopped them into his cart and waited expectantly.

He just stared at her confused.

"This is where you say 'Thank you'." She helped, grimacing.

"I didn't ask for you to do that." Saitou stated and again began wheeling the cart forward but not before eyeing her basket full of Pocky.

Misao pouted and consciously hitched the basket higher on her shoulder.

"It's too bad we aren't in school…" She voiced.

"Why do you say that?"

"Mrs. Suoh would've had a heart attack if she saw you in blue jeans. She apparently thinks, and I quote, that you have a 'nice ass'." She smirked when he froze in his trek and threw her a look over his shoulder.

She shrugged innocently and pretend to be interested in a particular cereal brand, "Her and the nurse were gossiping a bit too loud in the girls' restroom the other day. I couldn't help over-hearing."

When she looked up to see his expression he looked ill. She didn't blame him, Mrs. Suoh was in her mid fifties, married and divorced fours times and was currently working on husband number five. She and Sano had made a bet. She thought that Number Five wouldn't make it to Christmas, Sano thought otherwise. He gave it until the New Year.

"Shouldn't you be home in bed like a good little girl?" He changed the subject.

"Ah, when the guardians are away, the children will play. Gramps is having a night out on the town, I swear he goes out more than I do, crazy old fart. Anyway, I was lonely, so I came to make friends. Maybe you've heard of them, Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan. I personally think we are going to get along just _fine_."

Saitou didn't even grace her with a reply,

"Jeez, it's called sarcasm; one would think that if anyone would be able to tell it'd be you."

"I wouldn't put it past you." He retorted.

"I'm insulted!" Misao gapped exaggeratedly and placed her basket inside his cart without a second thought.

When amber orbs gazed at her questioningly she rotated her shoulder.

"My arm was hurting, be a gentlemen for once. Just for the record, I came here for the Pocky. A girl's got to have her Saturday night fix, but then again you may not know that considering your, uh, lack of experience."

"This coming from someone who is about as mature as a five year old, you have no idea what you are talking about, girl." He smirked when her eyes blazed at being compared to a child.

"I'll have you know I am _very_ mature!" She stomped her foot on the ground as if to help prove her point but in reality she was proving his.

"Oh _really_?" He leaned against the cart, staring at her.

"Yes, _really._" She refused to falter under his gaze.

"Then prove it, dinner with me tomorrow night at seven. We'll see just how mature you really are."

Misao's brain went blank and she could've sworn her heart had stopped…along with her breathing.

Saitou wasn't fairing too well either.

_What the hell did I just do?_

A string of very elaborate curses commenced after the full realization of what he'd done hit him. Not out loud, of course. No, outside he was the picture of perfect indifference. Saitou was just gazing at her with expectant eyes. He hadn't meant for that to slip out. Maybe she would laugh and think it was all a joke, because that was what it was supposed to be…_wasn't it?_

He began to panic when she didn't answer right away, which only led him to think that she was actually considering it.

_I may as well turn in my resignation papers first thing Monday morning. I'll be fired for sure. More than fired, actually…_

"Deal..." Misao finally answered after she'd finally remember how to breathe.

"It was a joke." He said blandly.

"I know, that's why I said yes. I'm sure Gramps won't mind, but then again, he won't know will he?" She smirked.

"It was a _joke._" Saitou repeated

"Next time when you want to shut me up just kiss me or something. It's a lot more effective than trying to catch me off guard." Misao offered, blushing lightly, covering it up with a yawn with one hand while the other reached for a random box of cookies.

Saitou was more than tempted to try that one day. He was starting to run out of options, or so he told himself while pushing the cart forward. The Wolf turned down another aisle and began wondering, hypothetically, because he sure as hell wasn't serious, where he would have taken her. He was still thinking when she interrupted his thoughts.

"Must you _hum_?" He gritted out.

Misao ceased only to snap back at him, "Yes, it helps me think…shit."

He was about to ask, "What now?" when she rushed over and ducked under arm so that she was situated between him and the cart, both of his arms barring her way out. His question quickly morphed into:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She was so close the scent of her hit him hard. It was the most intoxicating fragrance, mandarin lime never smelt so wonderful. Suddenly, insanity didn't sound so horrible, as long as she was there to drive him to it.

"Just shut up and play along, if you do, I swear I will do whatever you want for a week." She whispered harshly causing him to snap back to reality.

"I'm listening…" Saitou answered trying to ignore the smell that hung in the air.

Misao turned her head slightly, "See that guy over there," She gestured with her eyes and he followed her gaze.

"He's a persistent little prick. I met him at a party last year. Let's just say the guy can't take a hint."

Saitou had an ominous feeling, but the question had to be asked anyway.

"What role do I play in all of this?"

Misao smiled and twisted around in his arms facing him.

"You get to play my big bad boyfriend!" She chirped.

He could hear already hear the prison cell doors slamming shut in front of him.

"The boy may be clueless, but I doubt he's blind. If anyone finds out about this, I'll lose more than my job, I'll lose my freedom."

She didn't really seem to care, "So does that mean you'll help?"

It really wasn't in him to turn her down, not with those sparkles in her eyes. He was getting soft. That had to be the only explanation for his incapability to deny her.

"This better be quick, it's late and I want to go home."

"Thank you!" Misao bounced in gratitude and turned back around.

An idea hit her then and she persuaded herself that it was all part of the act. She grabbed his wrist and made him wrap his arms around her waist. Hand resting on her stomach successfully she placed her own small hands over his own. Before he could protest, she cut him off.

"In order for this to work we need to be more convincing. Don't even look at him and let me do all the talking."

He'd never blushed before, ever. It was not in his nature and he had intended to keep it that way. All of that had come swiftly crashing down no thanks to her. He silently began questioning what he'd done in his seemingly short life to deserve such torture. Okay, so he'd purposely failed a few students, but that wasn't anything major.

"Here he comes." She hissed out.

Saitou rolled his eyes again and started wheeling over to the frozen foods section. Resting his chin on the crown of her head without really thinking, he was on auto-pilot, mentally going down his list of things to buy. He missed Misao's sharp intake of breath.

She didn't have enough time to dwell over the man because the moment the boy heard the steady squawk of the tires, he looked immediately at her. Recognition lit up in his chocolate eyes and she had to withhold a groan.

"Misao is that you?" He smirked.

"Kurosaki, fancy seeing you here, it's been a while." She said, throwing on a false smile.

His eyes darted to Saitou who was reaching into a freezer to pull out a tub of chocolate mint ice cream. The Wolf wasn't even paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah, Enishi is having a party and I was sent on a beer-run. You want to come with? That is, if your, _friend_ here doesn't mind."

Before Misao could say anything, Saitou's voice interrupted her.

"I do mind, actually."

She had to pinch herself to keep from laughing out loud.

"Misao…?" Kurosaki tried again.

Misao shrugged, "Sorry no can do. Maybe some other time…"

The boy was determined, though.

"Are you sure?"

Saitou was getting annoyed. The kid really couldn't take a hint and he was starting to daze off, her shampoo was making him sleepy, which in turn made him grumpy.

"She already said no, boy." He growled out, his hold on her waist tightened unconsciously.

Misao squeaked.

"Let the girl decide for herself, will ya?" Kurosaki retorted.

The moment Saitou's smoldering gaze landed on him, the chocolate determination melted and the boy's eyes widened in fear as he took a step back.

"Misao, what was your answer again? The fool doesn't seem to comprehend the meaning of 'no'."

Goosebumps rose on her flesh. What she wouldn't give to hear him say her name like that again. His voice was hypnotic.

"I said no." She answered; her voice took on an airy quality as if she were in a trance.

Saitou smirked, "There you have it, satisfied? Now leave." He ordered.

Kurosaki nodded stiffly and practically ran away.

Misao didn't even notice, she never wanted to move from her spot again. Sighing peacefully, she let herself lean against his chest the way she'd wanted to that one day in art class. She'd berate herself later, for now she wanted to enjoy the moment.

"That was some pretty convincing acting there, a little too convincing, I'd say." She muttered out groggily, blaming her sudden weariness on the late hour.

(It was only 10:44pm…)

Saitou reluctantly removed his hand and placed it back on the cart. She almost whimpered.

"My job is done, now get away."

"Nah, I happen to like where I am…OUCH!" Her eyes snapped open as her head was jerked back so that she was looking up at him.

Saitou, with a fist full of her inky hair, glared down at her.

"You are my slave for a week, starting now and Master says MOVE." He ordered and released his hold on her.

"Yeah, yeah…" She said and extricated herself from in between him and the cart, shivering at the loss of warmth.

Misao grabbed her basket of Pocky and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thank you oh-so-much for your assistance today, Wolfy, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at, seven was it?"

"I thought we'd established that I was joking…"

"Oh, but weren't you the one who is always going on about how 'serious' you are? Wouldn't that make you a hypocrite? You may have been joking, but I wasn't. I'm going to prove to you just how mature I can be. I'm sure you know where Gramps and I live. See you tomorrow night, Wolfy!" She smiled.

Saitou just gave her an incredulous look.

"You don't actually expect me to show up."

Misao just kept walking, "Not really, but you will."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you're not that cruel."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not, that's the thing. I'm just hoping that you won't prove me wrong."

_What are you doing!? Are you insane!? And what the heck was up with you going all girly on him? Have I completely lost my mind?_

The answer was yes, she had, and insanity was starting to look oh-so-sweet.

-----oOo-----

This chapter was focused more on Saitou/Misao because I know how you guys are craving some romantic interaction. I hope I didn't go overboard with it...you guys tell me.

Edit: Forgot to mention, just incase some of you were curious-

Mandarin Lime (aromatherapy) - Energy

I thought it was fitting for Misao, besides, I was tired of her 'scent' always being jasmine or vanilla, not that I have anything against that. I just wanted something different.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: Oh jeez, I am SO sorry guys! I know it has been like forever since I last updated! I had to finish up my Summer Reading Project, take driving lessons, and I just started school on Monday. I had homework all week so I barely had time to do anything else! I am not looking forward to this school year.

Sorry for the wait!

-----oOo-----

Detention: Dinner Date

He wasn't going to come and she knew it. Of course he wouldn't, she didn't know what she had been thinking. Which is why, at that moment, Misao was currently sitting on her living room couch munching on Pocky and decked out in faded jeans and an oversized t-shirt. The remote sat on her leg as she flipped through the channels absent-mindedly, her eyes flitting to the window unconsciously. Her heart jumped every time she saw a car fly down the street.

Grabbing another stick of Pocky she snapped it in half angrily, cursing herself. The rational part of her knew he wouldn't come, but another part of her wished he would. She had been looking forward to spending the evening with him.

"What does my pretty girl look so depressed?" Okina ruffled his granddaughter's hair lovingly taking in her somber expression.

Misao smiled lightly up at Okina, "I'm fine, Gramps. I don't know what you are talking about."

"You sure you're alright? Is there anything Grandpa can do?"

Misao's smile brightened more; _you could call that asshole and fire him for standing your grandbaby up._ She though, amused…if only.

"No, Gramps, I already told you, I'm _fine_." She stressed.

"In that case, I'll see you later tonight, don't wait up for me." Okina said, cheerfully.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" Misao jumped up from the cushions looking at him confused.

"Takahata called earlier and invited me over for a game of poker with some of the other school board members, so I'll see you later, my dear. No wild parties while Grandpa is away."

Misao gaped after him, wasn't _she _the one supposed to be going out with friends? Wasn't _she_ the one who was supposed to go out and get drunk on sake? Life was so unfair…Settling back into the sofa, she attacked the helpless strawberry cream-coated sticks with renewed vigor wallowing in a puddle of self-misery, flipping the channel to some sappy romance flick.

Just when she was getting into the movie, the phone rang. She didn't get up at first and just let it cry shrilly until she couldn't take it anymore.

Misao lifted it off the receiver gruffly, "Hello?"

"Makamachi! Makamachi, is that you? Oh thank god!" A voice nearly as shrill as the phone cried across the line and she had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Mrs. Mori, what's wrong? Did Poochi get lose again?"

"No, no, this isn't about Poochi! You are in danger!" Her neighbor whispered hastily and Misao rolled her eyes. The old hag was insane, as if the moth ball odor that radiated off of her wasn't evidence enough…

"Define 'danger'."

"There is a man sitting in a car in front of your driveway. I've been watching him, he's been our there for at least an hour after your grandfather left!" Mrs. Mori rambled on while Misao strode over to the window pulling back the curtains. True to her word, there was a black sports car parked in her driveway, the same car that drenched her in filthy old rain water a few weeks back.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears but what she was currently feeling was far from fear, more along the lines of elation…at least until she heard her neighbor pipe up that she had so 'heroically' called the police and that they were on their way as they spoke.

_Oh shit, he'll murder me…_

"That wasn't necessary, Mrs. Mori, but thank you for your consideration. I have the situation under control, good night!" She rushed hanging up on the old woman before she sprinted across the room and toward the front door.

Meanwhile…

What the hell was he doing? He'd gone through the trouble of making reservations and manipulating Takahata to get Okina away for the night and here he was, sitting in his car watching rain start to drizzle on his window shield while music drifted from the radio quietly. Since when had he been such a coward? Well, when he thought about it…rapid tapping on the window brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a familiar pair of crystal blue eyes only instead of mischief he saw panic. He rolled the window down, all embarrassment disappeared.

"Don't ask, just get out and get inside NOW. My neighbor thinks you are some rapist preying on teenaged girls and she called the cops."

He cursed whatever neighbor was observant enough to notice him and got out as instructed, locking the car behind him and following Misao into the house.

Once they were safely inside, Misao rounded on him, fire in her eyes.

"You moron, what the hell is wrong with you? How hard is it to ring the doorbell?"

Well this was interesting. Instead of mocking him outright she was scolding him. It was as if he'd entered a parallel universe. The moment she mentioned 'doorbell' there was a knock at the door followed by the announcement of "Police, open up."

Misao looked from the door to him and gave him an 'I-am-far-from-finished-with-you-Mister' expression and walked to the door.

"Evening Miss, someone called to report suspicious activity in the area, is everything okay?" One officer asked while the other and obviously younger of the two leered at her.

Misao put on her brightest smile, "Of course, everything is perfectly fine. Mrs. Mori just misunderstood. You see, my, er, _boyfriend_ here was waiting in the car to take me out to dinner." She answered, opening the door wider so that the two men could peer into the house and see Saitou leaning against the wall, already lighting a cigarette, his amber eyes stared them down in intimidation, and the younger officer gulped and looked away.

"Alright, Miss, sorry to bother you. You two have a good evening."

"You too..." Misao replied and shut the door gently behind them.

Saitou relaxed slightly, having bristled at the sight of the rookie cop openly eyeing his Weasel.

"So, are you taking me out or what?" Misao asked, breaking the silence.

"I suppose…" He said, blandly.

Misao smirked, "Give me thirty minutes."

Saitou watched her vanish up the stairs and strolled over to take a seat in the living room. He picked up the newspaper that lay scattered on the coffee table flipping directly over to the classifieds, he was so going to get fired, why not start the job search early? He still had forty-five minutes to make it to the restaurant.

-----oOo-----

Misao made a mental reminder to buy Megumi something extra special for her birthday as she pulled out the cocktail dress that the Fox had forced her to buy. Her hair lay in a damp pile atop her head as she slid the dress up her legs, zipping it up the side. She pulled on a pair of matching shoes that the Fox had assisted in choosing as well.

The ice blue satin shimmered softly in the light and hugged her curves snuggly drawing special attention to her chest, not that she minded. She was dressed to kill. Her heels added an extra inch to her height and her hair fell freely past her shoulders and down her back. She smirked evilly, applying some shimmering eye shadow and eyeliner.

She'd have that man drooling by the time the night was over. Blowing a kiss at her reflection, she giggled and walked out of the room, adding an extra sway to her hips.

-----oOo-----

Saitou was on his third cigarette by the time he heard her heels clicking down the stairs. He checked his watch noting that she was five minutes early but decided to provoke her anyway.

"Took you long eno…" The rest of his words died in his throat the moment she walked into the room.

His cigarette hung limply in his mouth as he simply stared. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he heard the cell door clank shut followed by the clinking of keys as he could only stare helplessly from behind iron-wrought bars, but at the moment he didn't care. Gone was the girl, the woman standing before him was the embodiment of the water nymphs of legend; beautiful, but 'oh-so' dangerously off-limits. It was more than physical attraction, though.

It was the way her sapphire eyes sparkled with obvious emotion, the way her skin resembled the moon in color, the way her hair fell in a dark curtain down her back, the way she smiled, the way she laughed. It was her, and just like that, Saitou realized he was done for…and by a seventeen year-old girl, no less.

Misao tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, coyly, "Let's hit the road, I'm starving."

Saitou wanted nothing more than to drag her down to the floor and shut her up for the next two hours where the only things coming out of her mouth would be moans and most of all, _his_ name. Unfortunately, he didn't like the idea of prison too much and decided dinner was safer than what he wanted to do.

"Let's go before they cancel my reservations because you took so long." He grumbled, putting his cigarette out in a small glass on the table, getting up.

She followed him out the door, smirking triumphantly. He was so hers.

Saitou walked over to the passenger side and pulled the door open, surprising Misao with his newfound manners. She ducked into the car in a way that made her dress hitch further up her leg, revealing a decent amount of her thigh and if she hadn't been listening as intently as she was, she would have missed the sharp intake of breath before he shut the door.

The night had only begun and Saitou was already wanted it to end. He took his time walking around the car to the driver's side, inhaling deeply when he finally did make it.

He pulled the door open and ducked inside, slamming the door. Misao shifted in her seat, crossing one leg over the other patiently waiting for him to start the car. He started the car and his hand tensed over the gear shift as he reversed out of the driveway jerkily. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?

The answer was no, she didn't.

Misao reached over to change the radio station but he caught her around the wrist before she could press a single button. She glared at him, grumpily.

"My car, my music..." He stated, eyes latched on the road.

_So much for manners…_

She sat back in her seat, crossing her arms, refraining from making any comment. Her goal that night was to prove to him that she could, in fact, be mature. Misao turned her attention out the window watching the city pass by in a blur as Saitou raced down the streets of Kyoto. She twirled at strand of hair around her finger.

Saitou turned into the restaurant parking lot and pulled up to the front where a chauffer was waiting. He smiled to himself when he saw Misao's eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly.

"You're taking me _here_? This is the most expensive joint in the entire city!"

He grinned as they pulled to a stop in front of the restaurant. Misao was in a state of sheer amazement. The door opened and she was offered a hand by the chauffer. She took it and stepped out of the car shakily. Saitou was at her side in a second, ushering her forward with his hand resting on the small of her back as he tossed the keys over to the chauffer.

The waiter at the front glanced up at them and recognition swam in his eyes.

"Saitou, it's been a while, and who is this lovely young woman?" The man crossed the threshold and bowed in front of Misao, grasping her hand and grazing his lips over her knuckles. Saitou cleared his throat and the man laughed.

"Do not worry, Saitou. I will not steal your lady friend from you, not tonight at least." He winked at Misao and she blushed at the rather feminine looking male.

"I made reservations, Kamatari, so if you'll please…"

"But of course, right this way…"

Saitou sneered at the man, and pushed the Weasel along in front of him.

Misao smirked when she noticed the majority of the customers were couples and couldn't help herself, "Jeez, Wolfy you must _really_ want to get into my pants, eh?"

A few people close by looked at them strangely, most of all Kamatari, who just laughed manically. So far Saitou wasn't comforted in the least that she was proving him right in his assessment of her maturity. He was too busy trying to avoid all the suspicious glances.

"Looks like you've got yourself a real spitfire there, eh Hajime? And here I thought you tended to prefer the quiet ones." Kamatari pouted while leading them to a secluded table and placing their menus down.

Saitou surprised Misao yet again when he pulled out her chair for her so she could sit down before taking his own. Kamatari waited after they were both seated to speak next.

"Would you like a glass of wine tonight, lovebirds?" He asked, whipping out a notepad.

"I'll take a shot of bourbon, no alcohol for her; she's a min-OUCH." Saitou gripped his throbbing shin beneath the table, glaring at the innocent expression Misao threw at him.

"Two months pregnant. We just found out yesterday and we're celebrating."

Even she couldn't believe that words that were coming out of her mouth, but the look on Saitou's face at that moment was priceless. He looked about ready to have a stroke. Kamatari squealed and was jumping for joy at the news.

"I knew it! I knew the reason you were glowing the moment you walked in had nothing to do with the lighting! Congratulations, sweetheart!"

Misao beamed at the waiter. Her pregnant? HA! Yeah right…Saitou should be so lucky. It worked like a charm, though, and got Kamatari to bustle off to get Saitou his bourbon and a glass of water for the "Mother-to-be."

"Pregnant? PREGNANT?" Saitou growled out at her as she simply smiled back.

"Future father sounds better than future pedophile. You nearly let slip that I was a _minor_. Bravo, Wolfy, bravo." She answered, sarcastically clapping her hands in mock applause.

"But _Pregnant_? You could have said something else! That fairy gossips like it's going out of style. Everyone will know come tomorrow that I knocked up some woman and that we got married in secret or something equally as psychotic." Saitou felt the familiar pounding sensation in his head that signaled the beginnings of another headache and he wished Kamatari would hurry up with his bourbon.

What was wrong with him these days? Normally, he would have never even dreamed of doing something this idiotic, dangerous, stupid, moronic…and then he glanced up at her.

"Where did that marriage part come from?" She asked, laughing.

"That's what Kamatari's mind does…warp the truth drastically to the point of where it just becomes ridiculous." Amber eyes narrowed as he recalled past situations that he preferred to not have remembered at all. His gaze strayed to her again and he noticed that a thin light blue strap had strayed from her shoulder and his hand twitched in desire.

Misao caught his heated look and felt her flesh warm under his eyes and trying her best to ignore him, she quickly pushed the strap back up her shoulder. She was treading in unknown territory teasing him like that. The fact that she'd actually succeeded in getting his attention in the first place was warning enough. She never thought herself capable of capturing _his _attention, but now that she had it, it gave her a sense of power over him, one that she'd rather not use.

Kamatari came and went, much to their dismay, leaving them alone with nothing but each other and the gentle lull of a piano from across the room. Misao sipped her water slowly contemplating on whether or not to disrupt the silence.

"So, how am I doing so far?"

Saitou arched an eyebrow, "On what?"

"The whole "Maturity Level" thing…"

"You haven't proven anything yet." He answered, downing the rest of his shot.

"What's that supposed to mean? I haven't done anything I would've normally done." She lied.

The kicking part hadn't been totally necessary, but he didn't need to know that.

"Fine, let's start with conversation. What in the world made you decide to actually take me out, and to this place, no less?"

Saitou mentally cursed her as he thought up an answer.

"I had nothing better to do."

Misao smirked, "Oh really? You obviously went through so much trouble,"

He panicked, there was no way she could have guessed about him getting rid of Okina, there wasn't enough evidence.

"-to make reservations and all." She finished and he breathed a sigh of relief, masking it expertly.

"The food here is great and it's been a while since I've had reason to come back."

Misao frowned, _what a jerk…_

"What were your reasons, before this, I mean."

His eyes grew cold and she wished that she'd kept her mouth shut. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortably, "I'm sorry; it's none of my business." She hastily added.

"Why did you agree?" He shot back.

_Shit…what to say, what to say…ummm…_

"Same reason, nothing better to do," _Very smooth, girly…_ "I didn't actually think you'd come…"

There was a rumble and lightning spider-webbed across the sky, rain was eminent.

"Neither did I," He whispered under his breath.

She smiled softly at him, "I'm glad you did."

His eyes widened a bit but before he could talk more or less think, Kamatari showed up with their orders and they ate in relative silence, each mulling over their conversation.

Misao wanted to smack herself for letting that last part slip out. Saitou wanted to smack her just as much for basically revealing that she had _wanted_ him to come. Things just suddenly got a lot more complicated than he'd ever considered possible.

They left the restaurant with wishes from Kamatari for a happy and safe pregnancy and a request that the child be named after him if it were a girl. Misao giggled nervously as Saitou escorted her out the door and into a downpour.

His car was parked at the front a short distance away but that didn't lesson the amount of rain that was falling. She was going to be drenched.

"Ready when you are, Weasel."

Misao bent down to pull off her heels, "Ready!" She proclaimed with her shoes safely in hand. Saitou handed her his jacket and she gratefully accepted it.

"Let's go." He said before heading strait into the rain.

She followed, hitting puddles along the way before making it to the car. Saitou started the car and they sped out of the parking lot and down the street.

-----oOo-----

Saitou turned into Misao's driveway after her urging that Okina was not home and that he wouldn't get fired, at least not that night anyway. The rain was coming down harder than ever and Misao used it as an excuse not to get out of the car, but she really needed to get inside and into decent attire or else risk catching a cold.

"You going to walk me to the door?" She joked.

He shrugged, "I suppose."

She smirked, "Race you." And in a flash, she was out the door, laughing when Saitou took up her challenge and ran after her. Misao looked over her shoulder and screamed playfully when he caught up to her and gripped her around the waist, lifting her off the ground.

He carried her to the front door and set her gently down on the floor. Water dripped off his bangs and slid down his face and she reached up to wipe it away without thinking. He caught her hand in his and her breath caught. He backed her up against the wall beside the door and gripped the back of her neck with his free hand, pushing the wet strands of hair glued to her face away.

_Not good, not good, NOT GOOD! _Her mind screamed.

"Not good…" She whimpered out loud.

"I know…" He said before jerking her forward and capturing her lips in his own, while releasing her hand and grabbing a fistful of her hair.

_Very good, very good, VERY GOOD!_ She could get pneumonia and die for all she cared, this was so worth it.

Saitou was officially a criminal, but the girl, no, _woman_, in his arms was distracting him from worrying too much on that minor detail. Judging by the way she was responding the feelings were mutual and he didn't have to worry about her squealing to old man, Okina about anything and he reveled in the idea of possibly being able to repeat the night's events. She was made for him, how else could on explain the perfect way they just seemed to fit together.

His senses were so pre-occupied that he failed to notice the lock on the front door click and hear the door-knob turn, or the creaking as the door opened. All of this fell on deaf ears, well, up to the point of where a beam of light shown directly on them followed by Okina's voice.

"I hope the reason you're giving my seventeen-year-old granddaughter mouth-to-mouth is because she nearly drowned."

-----oOo-----

CLIFFHANGER! I know, I know…I am so cruel. Again, sorry for the wait, school is rough.

See you next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: Once again, I apologize for the wait. Life has really gotten in the way and DAMN do I miss summer vacation. I'll stop here, because I owe it to you guys.

-----oOo-----

Detention: Blame it on the Bourbon

_Please, in the name of all that is big, bright, and beautiful, let lightening strike me, like NOW…_

No such luck. Misao cowered behind Saitou's frame, shielding her burning face in the front of his shirt. His hand's resting on her shoulders, the Wolf's mind was running a mile a minute as he already began to prepare his statement that he would feed the police, prison arrangements, and who would feed his pet cat.

Okina was absolutely thrilled, "Get inside; I don't want you two to catch a cold."

Saitou grew immediately suspicious, the old man was handling the situation far better than he'd expected. A hand slid from Misao's shoulder to rest in the middle of her back and he pushed her gently into the house. As he did so, his thoughts cleared from their clouded haze and reality hit him like a bucket of cold water.

Misao didn't move at first, but then she allowed herself to be lead on. Anything could happen at this point. Her grandfather was acting way out of character and that only frightened her more. I mean the guy just caught her making out with one of his employees. She'd been expecting something involving a shotgun and a few hundred rounds of ammunition.

Once inside, Okina rounded on them and Misao flinched.

"You get to bed, young lady. It's a school night. I don't care if you catch the flu; you'll be in class tomorrow come hell or high water." He ordered.

Misao nodded hastily and with a hesitant glance at Saitou, she skittered up the stairs, her hair splattering the floor with droplets of water.

After she'd gone, the history teacher immediately began to rethink his actions. She was only seventeen for god's sake. What had he been thinking? Exactly, he hadn't been thinking at all, not with his brain, at least…He started to count exactly how many shots of bourbon he'd downed. He decided to blame his actions on the liquor. What else would have prompted him to kiss that girl?

Ha, and to think he actually believed his was in love. It was all the damned bourbon's fault, making him think such things.

The tension escalated the moment a smile broke across his employer's face.

"Follow me, Saitou. There are some things that we need to discuss."

"If you're going to fire me, be done with it and quit wasting my time." He said.

Okina paused mid-step, "Fire you? Dear boy, why would I ever do that? Were I someone else, you'd be sitting in the back of a police car right about now, but by all means, if you'd rather I fire you, then say the word."

Saitou's eyes narrowed, "I'm confused."

Okina sat down in an oversized chair and grabbed a cup of coffee that had been sitting on the table. It was like he had been waiting for them this whole time…

"You knew, didn't you?" Saitou said, vacating the sofa across from him.

The man grinned further, "Of course I knew, it's my job to know, both as a parent and a principal."

Saitou gulped as the word 'parent' hit him like a cannonball. The magnitude of the situation had just multiplied. The little voice in his head started to chant 'it was the bourbon's fault; it was the bourbon's fault…'

"So, how'd it go?" Okina asked, calmly sipping at his drink.

The younger man just stared at him incredulously. This was the part where he was supposed to get mauled to death, not asked how things went. Ever since he'd met the girl it felt like he'd been jumping in and out of parallel universes. He stared across the room where Okina sat, waiting. So, he cleared his throat to answer.

"Fine, I suppose. It was just dinner, I swear."

Okina laughed boisterously, "Calm down, young man, this isn't an interrogation."

It sure as hell felt like one to him. He felt like some stupid high school brat meeting his girlfriend's dad for the first time except she wasn't his girlfriend and this wasn't her dad, it was her grandfather, his employer. In other words, things were about ten times worse.

"Why are you being so calm?"

He shrugged, "Maybe because I'm not surprised."

When Saitou didn't interrupt, he continued.

"I hadn't intended to put Misao into your hands, but after a while, I noticed that she was actually enjoying it, and so were you. You two are good for each other. You balance one another out wonderfully. It was just taking a while for you to realize that so I shoved a little when needed." He admitted.

Had the old coot gone mad? Saitou had always known he was a loon, but to go as far as to play matchmaker with his own granddaughter...what was the world coming to?

Saitou thought a bit and then it dawned on him, "Shinomori…"

Okina nodded, "Correct, he was eager to help for some reason; I'm not exactly sure as to why."

The memory of Misao's petal soft lips and intoxicating scent invaded his senses and he instantly calmed down, but his mind continued to wander. She was a young thing…a very young thing. There was no way that he could be good for her. He was structured, she was random. He was calm and resigned, she was feisty and short-tempered. He was a teacher, she was a student.

Okina could see the turmoil in his features and he frowned.

"So, Hajime, what exactly are your intentions with my granddaughter if I may be so blunt as to ask?"

-----oOo-----

Misao, after having scrambled in and out of the shower, was sitting on the stairs, eavesdropping. Hearing her gramps spill his heart out made her both angry and embarrassed. She could only imagine the look of horror on Saitou's face at that moment.

Her heart clenched when she heard Okina drop that last question and her breathing ceased, as she waited for Saitou's answer. Then, she began to question herself. She didn't have any idea what she was doing. What would people think? Saitou could get fired if someone complained to the school board. Her grandfather would suffer the same fate.

Was she even ready for a relationship with someone as mature as Saitou was? She had always valued her freedom. Who was she kidding? Saitou wasn't the type of person to get mixed up in these sorts of situations. He was too smart. Grumbling to herself, she shook her head. She'd been so foolish. Not only had she made a total moron out of herself, but she'd managed to jeopardize Saitou's career.

His next words cut her to the core.

"I have no intentions towards Misao, tonight was simply…a mistake."

A dagger-like pain plunged through her heart. She would have accepted his reply and let him be, but for him to say that it had been 'a mistake' hurt more than anything.

"Forgive me, Okina, but I can not afford to involve myself with a child."

Another knife…so she was a child now? Well, it sure as hell hadn't been a child he'd been kissing, that bastard…

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, angry tears. She shot up from her spot on the steps and descended down, bursting through the living room entrance, glaring strait into his amber pools.

"You bastard! How dare you!"

He stood up, "Weasel…"

Misao punched his shoulder angrily, completely ignoring Okina.

"Don't you 'Weasel' me, you stupid mutt! So, I'm a child now, am I?"

Had things been different he'd have been mocking her rubber ducky patterned pajamas. He glanced at Okina and the man nodded in understanding, allowing Saitou to drag Misao from the room into the hall to talk to her properly. She didn't go without a fight.

"Let me go!" She shrieked.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Stop it."

She pushed him away, "No, YOU stop it!"

Misao wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself slightly.

"I can accept the fact that you might not have any intentions toward me, but don't you _dare_ say that what happened out there was a mistake because we both know it wasn't. Open your eyes, you jerk. I'm a _woman_ and incase you failed to notice, we are far more perceptive beings that you male assholes when it comes to emotions."

It killed him to see her like this, it really did, but he had to do this, for her sake. He was no good for her and this only served to prove how right he was.

"Tonight meant nothing, do you understand me?"

Misao recoiled at the frigidness of his words.

"Fine, if you want to lie to yourself, be my guest, but don't think I'll be waiting for you when you finally realize the magnitude of your screw-up."

In the midst of their argument, Saitou wondered if she knew that when she was an emotional wreck her vocabulary seemed to improve. She was right. She usually was and it infuriated him to no end.

Saitou sighed; he felt twenty years older than he actually was at that moment. Misao's tears had halted and she stood there before him, proud and defiant as always, but with the threat of breaking down again at any moment. He hated weakness, but he hated being the one to have invoked it within her of all people more. A weakness he wished he'd never discovered.

It was plainly displayed for him in her eyes. All he had to do was look into them and he'd see his own reflection. It sickened him to no end. Hajime bear seeing her in such a state no longer and so he strode back into the living room, grabbed his coat and with one last look at Okina, he headed toward the front door.

Misao held her breath until and waited until a gentle click signaled that the Wolf had made his exit before she allowed her resolve to crumble. Shoulders shaking, she sunk to the floor sobbing into her hands.

Okina had always foreseen something along these lines happening, but he hadn't expected it so soon. The Wolf was just doing what he thought was best. He just wished he hadn't been there to witness this side of his granddaughter. It made her seem so grown up when all he'd wanted to do was keep her young forever. A selfish wish, he knew, but one that might have shielded her from such anguish.

Okina walked over to his granddaughter's fallen form and embraced her. Misao cried into his shoulder. His little girl was hurt and there was nothing he could do.

Misao, however, was not sad. No, she was pissed off beyond all reason. This was her fault, no one else's. Hell, she didn't even blame Saitou. It had been all her. The pain she was feeling was all because of what she'd done.

_I know I'm smarter than this. How could I have ever let things get this far?_

Her crying had subsided after a while and she just leaned into her grandfather's arms. It was late, and she was tired. Her nose was stuffy, but she could tell it wasn't from the crying. Maybe she could get Okina to change his mind and let her stay home after all.

Okina lifted her face up and brushed her tear smeared cheeks clean.

"My beautiful little Minako…"

Misao let out a watery laughed at the mention of her mother's name.

"You forget it's me, Gramps. _Misao_…"

"Oh I know, but sometimes you remind me so much of her it's terrifying."

Misao hugged her grandfather tightly before walking up to her room.

"Good night, Gramps."

-----oOo-----

When she woke up the next morning, it was half past eleven. Apparently, Okina had decided to be merciful and let her stay home after all. Rolling over on her back, she stared at the ceiling and sighed.

Last night had seemed so surreal.

Scenes played in her head like a movie. How was she supposed to face him after all that had happened? She couldn't hide forever. If he wanted to be a prick, then so be it. This was her last year and she couldn't afford to miss a day of school.

Misao threw on some clothes and was out the door in less than fifteen minutes. She was a mess, but she hardly cared. She didn't go to school to look good or impress anybody. She went to learn.

The weather was comfortable. She took her time walking to school, enjoying the silence. Twenty minutes later, she was crossing the school parking lot, completely ignoring a familiar sports car for fear that if she saw it, she'd be tempted to do an ample amount of damage.

Misao glanced at her watch. It was only the beginning of fourth period lunch. Hoisting her bag further up her shoulder she headed toward the office only to be stopped.

"What happened to you?"

_Aoshi…_

The conversation between Okina and Saitou came immediately to mind.

"Is playing cupid just a hobby of yours or are you seriously thinking of taking it up as a profession? Matchmakers went out a style a long time ago, buddy."

It came out harsher than she'd intended, but she was far too moody to actually give a damn.

Aoshi smirked, and pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against.

"So, Okina talked, did he?"

"Oh, he talked all right, he talked a lot. Sang like a freaking canary…" Misao deposited her bag on the floor.

"Why so depressed? You look like crap, by the way." He nudged her shoulder and she cracked a smile.

She stared into his eyes of ice. They were almost the same shade of blue as her own; it cooled her down a bit. Almost in the same way her father's had done whenever she'd been upset as a child. Where was a dad armed with a baseball bat when you needed one? Misao doubted one would have even been necessary had her old man actually been around. It made her wish that her pops was around even more.

"So, let me guess. Saitou has a stick up his ass about you two getting together."

"And Bingo was him name-o." Misao said in a sing-song voice.

He sat down next to her, stretching his legs out across the pavement alongside her own.

"Got any plans for revenge?"

Misao shook her head.

"He didn't do anything. It was my entire fault. If there were ever a time to think things through before jumping in it would've been the time. I should've known better. I don't blame him; he was only doing what he does best."

"And that is?"

She shrugged, "Being smart." Misao answered while chewing on the side of her nail.

Aoshi laughed out loud, actually _laughed_. The sound was pleasing to the ears, a hearty laugh that warmed her heart the way Okina's did. It wasn't long before she was laughing right along with him. It was a contagious thing.

It came to her then, that she needed to move on. She didn't have time to wait for something to come to her. She had better things to do.

Standing up, Misao dusted herself off and turned to Aoshi.

"I have to go to the office. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for cheering me up."

As she was walking away, Aoshi smiled.

"That's what brothers are for."

-----oOo-----

He wanted out, now. He couldn't stand being in Okina's presence much longer. Every minute spent was driving him more and more insane. Hajime was a ticking time bomb.

_Tick…tick…_

"I just want you to know Hajime that I understand why you did…"

_Tick…tick…_

"…what you did and I respect your decision."

_KABOOM!_

"How can you be so damn calm about this?"

Okina blinked in surprise at the History teacher's outburst.

"Yell at me, fire me, or threaten me! Do _something_!"

Sitting back in his chair, the Principal chuckled. He grabbed a particular photograph of Misao off a shelf behind him and stared at it lovingly before setting it down on his desk, facing Saitou. The little girl version stared back at him smiling as she presented whoever had taken the picture with a butterfly nestled in her palm.

"I've watched her grow all these years, you know? I've spoiled her rotten, always picking her up whenever she fell, kissing her boo-boos."

Saitou waited for him to go on.

"But the hole she's fallen into this time is one I can't get her out of. Either she finds a way to pull herself up on her own, or someone else more capable has to do it for her. That 'someone' isn't me this time, as much I hate to admit it."

"And that 'someone' is supposed to be me?" Saitou interjected.

"Only if you want it to be…I could have prevented this if I had wanted to. I could have caught her long before she even stumbled, metaphorically speaking."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because it was time for me to stop intervening...I had to let her fall…so she could learn how to get back up on her own."

-----oOo-----

The Weasel ignored the stares being shot her way due to her lack of finesse as she stalked into the office and over to the front desk. The woman behind the counter jumped at the sight of her.

"Makimachi, what can I help you with?"

Misao frowned, she didn't look _that_ bad, did she?

"I just got in. I also wanted to talk to Gramps really quick."

The secretary typed in a few things on her computer and turned back to her.

"He's in with someone right now, so if you'd like to wait."

"Sure," She said.

Before she could even sit down, the door to Okina's office opened and who else but Saitou would happen to walk out, so she did the only thing she could do; ignored him.

Her face was blank as she walked passed him, it didn't even faze her when his gaze flickered to her form for a split second. For now, he didn't exist. He was invisible, an easy remedy.

Saitou watched in surprise as she just bypassed him as if he weren't even there and how he hated being ignored. It was a blow to his ego. He wished she'd just launched herself on him like some psychotic cat. At least it would have been something in her nature, not this cold air of indifference that she gave off.

_It's for the best…_He repeated mentally before walking off.

Misao released a breath after she heard the doors to the office shut. She needed to stop making a habit of doing that every time he was around or she'd wind up passing out. Now that would be a real circus…

She knocked on the door and entered the cozy little office with all its books and warm colored wood that just screamed relaxation. She'd seen many a parent walk out of the room happy as a lark after having gone in looking like a zombie out for some blood.

Okina set down the picture frame he'd been staring at and looked up.

"Hey there, Gramps."

"Misao, I'm surprised you're here. I thought you wanted to take the day off."

She smiled, "Thanks, I did, but I can't hide forever." And she wouldn't need to, not with what she had planned.

That was his girl. Already figuring her way out of the ditch she'd dug herself into. It made him swell with pride. If only her mother could see her now.

"My brave little girl, what can I do for you?"

Misao thought for a minute. Did she really want to do this? Sure, what did she have to lose? Absolutely nothing…

"Actually there is one thing." She started.

Okina sat up straighter in his chair, listening intently.

"You can assign my detention to someone else. I also want to switch schedules to another History teacher. Preferably as soon as possible…" Her expression was serious.

He could not deny her, especially not after what she'd been through. She was moving too fast and he feared she'd only succeed in falling back into her trench if not digging herself a deeper one.

So much for not running away…but what could he do to stop her? She would just have to learn on her own, not matter how much he wanted to jump in and save her. It was not his place anymore.

"Are you sure?"

Misao nodded, "Yes. It'll make things easier for the both of us."

By 'us' he knew she was referring to her and Saitou.

"Alright then, if that is what you really want. I'll talk to Himura about taking over after school. As for your schedule alteration, I'll have the Mrs. Kirimi take a look and see what she can do."

Misao nodded in thanks.

So maybe she wasn't as brave as he thought. It was easier to run, she knew, and running was something she was no stranger to.

-----oOo-----

I feel so horrible. I wish I could give you more, really I do, but I have been so busy and my muse has gone ca-put. It makes me so frustrated.

I know last chapter seemed a bit rushed, but I did that so I could do this. I can't make it that easy for them, guys. Saitou isn't that type of person.

Forgive me for the wait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **No excuses, just an apology. Sorry for yet another long wait. I'll go more into detail at the end of the chapter, Enjoy!

Usual disclaimers apply, blah, blah, blah...

--oOo--

Detention: Boredom and Half-Brothers

1 week: 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, 604,800 seconds.

It felt longer than that. Misao's crystalline blue eyes darted to the clock mounted on the wall behind Mrs. Ikezawa's desk. The woman's cheeks aflame with a fiery blush, something told the Weasel that it wasn't the 'Feudalism for Fools' book that had her so flustered.

Having actually finished her work, she crumpled a piece of paper just to have an excuse to get up. Sliding out of her seat, Misao slithered through the rows of seats. Pretending to aim for the trashcan, she threw the wad and watched it miss completely, falling near Ikezawa's chair. The woman was too engrossed in her book to notice.

Sidling over innocently, Misao bent down to pick up the ball, glimpsing the real cause of her teacher's sudden case of inflammation of the face. The cover showed a pale skinned beauty clad in a tight red corset in the arms of a 'tall, dark, and handsome' type, the latter of which was going straight for the jugular. The title read 'A Hunger Like No Other'. Stifling a snort, Misao skittered away before the woman could sense her presence.

Sneaking back into her seat, Misao waited out the rest of the class period in boredom. It had become a routine. She would finish her assignments and sit in silence until the bell rang. There was no Saitou to cause distraction and part of her was happy for that. Her grade in that class had suffered because of their constant bickering.

_Stupid man…_She cursed him silently, yet another recently developed routine.

The bell rang out shrilly and her classmates were up in a flash and out the door, just as eager as she was to escape the suffocating atmosphere. Ikezawa didn't even appear to notice the sudden desertion of her classroom. Smirking evilly, she purposely pushed aside a desk so that it scraped the tiled floor with a shriek causing Ikezawa to emit a shriek of her own. The trashy romance novel slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. Ikezawa squeaked and fumbled to retrieve it.

Pausing in the doorway, Misao turned, "Oh, Mrs. Ikezawa,"

"Yes, dear?"

"No Rest for the Wicked,"

Ikezawa's blush darkened, "I beg your pardon?"

"The sequel," Misao said simply, with a wink before bustling out the door.

Once in the hallway she sighed, dodging students left and right. Now that she thought about it, her life seemed so cliché. It was like one of those silly soap operas Kaoru was always watching. It made her feel even more idiotic. Releasing a frustrated growl she slammed herself against the nearest set of lockers and started banging her head against the metal surface without hesitation.

After having left a decent sized dent she turned to leave. At that moment, the fates decided it'd be funny to have someone heave a door open in her path causing immediate collision. She winced and waited for the pain, closing her eyes. An explosion of stars erupted behind her eyelids as pain shot through her skull. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself, moaning while trying to knock the twittering little birds encircling her head out of the air.

Her little episode involving the locker was sure to cause a bruise, now this? Blinking back tears of pain, she muttered a string of curses under her breath, ready to throw a few colorful insults at the asshole that was careless enough to chuck a door into her face.

"What kind of moron goes throwing doors open around this place?"

Saitou stepped out from behind the door, eyes searching for whatever unfortunate soul he'd managed to hit. He had half hoped it was some freshmen; he was in an intimidating mood. What he got, however, was the very bane of his existence as of late. He swore he could hear the gods laughing maniacally at him from their perches in the clouds. Hajime had never been more tempted at the idea of converting to atheism.

He heard her breath hitch at the sight of him and he avoided her eyes, waiting for her to say something else, or rather, silently hoping.

If it hadn't been for the burning in her lungs, Misao wouldn't have remembered to breathe. She didn't know what to do. Noticing he was avoiding her gaze, she glared.

_You coward..._

She would've voiced her thoughts aloud had it not been for the fact that she had temporarily forgotten how to speak. Pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, Misao opted for the easiest means of escape. Clearing her throat, she nodded, eyes downcast to the floor, and walked around, continuing her venture down the hall.

Saitou stared after her retreating form in irritation. Why hadn't she done anything? It wasn't in her nature to be so passive. He had wanted for her to yell at him, curse, him, and anything that he could use as an excuse to converse back with her. Her hasty departure had been like a slap in the face, and the little weasel probably knew it, too.

--oOo--

Misao's heart was beating a mile a minute in time with her hurried footsteps. Pushing all thoughts of a certain history teacher aside, she walked into the art classroom for the week's club meeting causing the chatter to fall to a dull roar at her disruption.

"Ah, Ms. Makimachi, thank you for joining us. We were just about to discuss this year's décor for the Fall Festivities."

Sneaking off toward the back of the room, Misao leaned against a table after plopping her bag on the floor. Heart still racing from her earlier encounter, she inhaled shakily in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves.

"I now open the floor for any ideas on this year's theme."

Misao listened from the back of the room as ideas came pouring forth from left and right. Hearing someone mention "famous couples throughout history" as a theme made her eyes roll. Talk about unoriginality, they totally stole that out of 'Never Been Kissed'. There was also that bet to consider. Since they weren't exactly on speaking terms, did that still mean the deal was on? A funny thought occurred to her, she could've been the Playboy Bunny to Saitou's Hugh Hefner.

Why the hell not?

"I like that idea," she interrupted.

All eyes were on her again, prompting her to continue.

Clearing her throat, she did, "the whole 'famous couples' thing, I mean."

Murmurs erupted throughout the classroom.

"Any other suggestions," The art club president asked.

The room fell silent.

"All in favor?" He continued.

Eyes darted around the room seeing who would be the first brave soul to lift their hand. Seeing as how she had been the one to back the idea up, Misao raised her hand. Followed by a few other members in the classroom and then, eventually, everyone else.

"Alright, famous couples it is. Meeting adjourned."

With that said everyone rose from their seats and began congregating amongst each other chattering excitedly about the upcoming dance. Misao passed them by and headed out the door. The afterschool silence was foreign to her, which is why she was thankful when the idleness was shattered by the sound of grunts coming from the courtyard.

Curiosity took control of her feet and dragged her over to investigate only to discover Aoshi sparring with some black-haired freshmen. Aoshi, distracted momentarily by her presence, was able to block a swing from the underclassmen just in time. Misao smiled and leaned against the trunk of a tree to watch, signaling that he should disregard her and continue. He smiled lightly and went back to sparring with the brat. The match didn't last much longer than ten minutes before Aoshi had managed to successfully disarm the younger boy, sending him into a fit of curse while he ran to retrieve his weapon which had flown a good twenty feet away and into some bushes.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Aoshi stalked over to the petite woman perched under the shade of the oak tree. Sensing a gloomy air around her, he settled down on the grass, his eyes suggesting she follow suit. Misao sighed heavily before agreeing.

"Speak,"

His simple command caught her off guard.

"What?"

"I don't particularly care for the woes of woman, but for some reason, I can't stand to see your blue eyes so dull. They lack their familiar spark."

Said blue eyes widened, blinking rapidly while the skin below it tinged pink.

"IranintoSaitouinthehall." She mumbled swiftly.

"And...?" Aoshi pressed, surprising even himself that he was able to decipher her gibberish.

Misao breathed in deeply, "He stared at me like he expected me to do something, but I didn't, I couldn't. I just walked away."

The wind caused the leaves to rustle overhead.

"I couldn't, I can't...do this. Damn it!" She punched the trunk of the tree with one hand while wiping her tears with the other.

She was going in for another punch when Aoshi caught her fist in his hand, and pulled her to his chest, encircling her small frame with his arms. Misao was silent for a while before she broke down sobbing. Yahiko chose that moment to return, but was quickly shooed away by Aoshi's cold gaze. Misao clung to Aoshi's form like it was a lifeline. Since when had life gotten so complicated? What had she done? What deity has she offended to deserve such a curse?

"I hate this! In the span of a few months that man was capable of totally destroying me!" She sobbed, pulling herself gently away, "And I hate him for it."

Aoshi chuckled at her overly dramatic statement while catching sight of a certain History teacher glaring daggers down at him from the second story window of the History and Government building.

Fire shot back into her gaze, "What's so friggin' funny?" She sniffled.

"When you said that you hated Saitou, the expression you made reminded me so much of him."

Misao's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Reminded you of whom? Hajime?"

For a second she panicked, _oh hell, first I fall for the asshole, now I'm turning into him, what more could go wrong?_

Aoshi turned away to stare across the expanse of the school, his eyes held a far-away look.

"No...of our father..."

--oOo--

Saitou was on auto-pilot, shuffling test papers into his briefcase and locking up his desk drawers robotically, debating whether or not to skip out on the monthly faculty meeting. His mind was uncharacteristically blank other than that, however, he though nothing and felt nothing, he was numb as he wiped the dry-erase board clean and went to shut the window blinds. He'd never felt more devoid of emotion, at least not since...

A pair of forms situated beneath a tree in the courtyard caused his gold eyes to screech to a halt in their survey. Venom seemed to course through his veins at the sight of Misao in the arms of none other than the self-appointed matchmaker himself. Judging by her shaking shoulders, she was crying and Aoshi was playing the part of the honorable gentlemen and was consoling her.

He growled savagely when the younger man caught sight of him. Jerking the blinds closed he turned sharply away on his heel, tugging his briefcase off the surface of his desk, and stalked off to the meeting.

--oOo--

"Um, what...?" Misao's tears had completely dried up and now she was staring at Aoshi.

Shinomori's gaze shifted back onto her, "If you recall, I mentioned I was from Tokyo."

Shuffling her legs so as to get more comfortable, Misao nodded, "Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with..."

He put his palm up to silence her, "Allow me to finish,"

Misao was immediately silenced by the seriousness in his tone.

_He's insane..._

"I was born in Tokyo to Shinomori Yoshi; she worked as a librarian in Tokyo U., where she met my father, _our father_, Makimachi Hiroshi."

"You must be confused; you're seventeen years old, am I correct? My parents were married for twenty before they died." Misao explained, trying to reassure herself more than disprove Aoshi's claim.

"Married yes, that doesn't necessarily mean faithful." Aoshi stated bluntly.

Misao shot up off the grass, "I refuse to sit here and listen to you besmirch my father's good name. He loved my mother, he would never dishonor her."

Aoshi's hand shot out and latched onto her hand, tugging her back down.

"Misao, though this may be hard for you to hear, Makimachi Hiroshi was my father as well as yours. He left my mother to return back to Kyoto, back home to your mother, his wife."

Misao's oceanic blue orbs were pierced by his own arctic pair, it was then that she finally looked at him, _really _looked at him. From the same shade of inky black hair down to their skin pigment, then finally to his face, characteristics similar to her father's were pronounced. She shook her head, trying to obscure the image in her mind.

She wrenched her hand free, "You're wrong!"

Her parents had been happy as far as she could remember. Minako, her mother, had been Hiroshi's entire universe from what she had been told. Aoshi had to have the wrong person, that's all there was to it. Perhaps some other Hiroshi, but certainly not a Makimachi...

Misao started to walk away but not before Aoshi shouted after her, "Ask Okina," making her pause in her trek then she continued on as if she'd never heard him.

Aoshi ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

--oOo--

Misao didn't want to believe Aoshi, but a niggling voice at the back of her mind deterred her from going home and drowning herself in chocolate. Okina usually vacated the teacher's lounge for an hour or two after hours, with that knowledge, she made a bee-line for the main office. Her footfalls resounded in the empty hallway. She was beginning to question herself. There's no way Okina would withhold the information of a potential sibling from her all these years. It was unthinkable. After years of seeing her alone, crawling her way out of the hole of depression her parents' death had dug. Having someone to bear the pain with her would've eased the pain. No, Okina would never keep something as drastically important as Aoshi hidden from her.

Having no idea as to what exactly she intended to say, she hauled the door open.

"Hey Gramps, I need to talk to you about...something..."

Multiple pairs of eyes were staring at her over coffee mugs. Okina, who was seated at the head faculty's table, gave her a disapproving look. Misao laughed nervously.

"Whatever you need to discuss with me can wait until we get home, Misao. I am in the middle of a faculty meeting."

"So this is where you neo-Nazis plan the destruction of today's youth..." She muttered trying to play the whole situation off.

"Misao," Okina said sternly.

She jumped, "Ah, yes, I'll just be going now."

With that said she grabbed a rice ball off the counter and with a wave, bid the assembly of teachers fair well. Upon her departure, several cliques of teachers started mumbling amongst their respected groups. Okina heaved a heavy sigh and happened to catch Saitou's attention in doing so. Hajime released a sigh of his own and a cloud of smoke billowed forth from his mouth, nicotine permeated the air. Several others around him sent him disgusted looks, but he paid them no mind.

Turning back to his staff, Okina cleared his throat, "Well, all in favor of instituting a lock on the lounge door?"

Almost everyone raised their hand.

--oOo--

Saitou rode out the meeting going through three cigarettes, much to the fellow occupants of his table's dismay. He lit up the forth one on his way to the parking lot, not even making it through ¼ of the thing before throwing it to the ground, crushing it with the tip of his shoes while staring at the person vacating the hood of his car.

"Mr. Shinomori, how may I be of service?"

Aoshi slid off Saitou's car, "She loves you, Saitou."

Ignoring the pang of guilt in his chest, he walked around the younger boy and moved on to his car.

"You speak of things of which you know nothing."

Aoshi followed, "Don't be a fool, Hajime"

The Wolf stopped in his tracks and rounded sharply on him, a feral snarl marred his features.

"She seemed perfectly content in your arms earlier this evening, and you seemed perfectly _fine_ having her there."

"To quote your earlier words, 'you speak of things of which you know nothing'."

Saitou popped the trunk and deposited his briefcase before shutting the thing loudly. He wanted nothing more than to speed out of the parking lot and retreat to the safety of his home, but then again, Saitou was never really one to run away. Lately, however, that little piece of information was being put to the test along with his patience.

"Then please, Mr. Shinomori, enlighten me."

"She's my half-sister, Hajime."

--oOo--

Misao's such a hypocrite...lol.

Hehe...hehehe (nervous laughter) Well, um, I don't really expect any "Welcome backs" seeing as how I left you guys hanging for about 8 months. Yeah, many apologies! Life loves to play tricks on me and someone thought it'd be pretty hilarious to throw in a rather large _male_ wrench into my schedule. Not that I was complaining at the time : (clears throat) HOWEVER, it's summer once again, and I'm back with a vengeance. Hopefully, I won't disappoint you all.

As always, best wishes,

Mizz Meow


End file.
